The 6th Selection : Prince Edward Schreave
by Rowena Kiara
Summary: *Disclaimer: I do not own the selection triology or its characters* Its time for the selection of Prince Edward, Queen Eadlyn and Prince Consort Eikko's son. Rowena applies for the selection, but will she be the one or will it be some other entry that takes away the heart of the prince? (SYOC closed : 19/20)
1. Author's Note: SYOC

**So this is my first attempt at writing a fanfic, please help me out and give advice. my updates are sure to be slow at first since exams going on, but I wanted to get my ideas going ahead. anyways the syoc is below and will upload on my profile, please fill it for your characters if you want to and pm me, no deadline as yet. I might not read them immediately, but will get through them. by the way, the name for this fanfic is based on how many selections have already occurred. information on the characters already chosen:**

* * *

**Royal Family:**

**Queen Eadlyn (40): **The Queen of Illea, mother of Edward and Nazia and loved by the people

**Prince Consort Eikko (43):** Husband of Eadlyn, father of Edward and Nazia, adapted well to royal life

**Crown Prince Edward (19): **Son of Eadlyn and Eikko, brother of Nazia, beloved prince of Illea

**Princess Nazia (15): **Daughter of Eadlyn and Eikko, sister of Edward, beloved princess of Illea

**Queen Camille (39):** Queen of France, sister-in-law to Eadlyn, mother of Elizabeth, beloved in France and Illea

**Prince Consort Ahren (40):** Husband of Camille, twin to Eadlyn, father to Elizabeth, beloved in France and Illea

**Crown Princess Elizabeth (18): **Daughter of Ahren and Camille, beloved princess of France, known as Liza to all

**Queen Mother America (61): **Mother of the Schreave siblings, beloved of Illea... (Does she need an intro? I don't think so ;))

**King Father Maxon (63): **Father of the Schreave siblings, beloved of Illea... (Does he need an intro? I don't think so ;))

**Prince Kaden (36): **Brother to Eadlyn and Ahren, father of John

**Princess Josie (37): **Wife of Kaden, mother of John, sister to Kile, daughter of Marlee and Carter

**Prince John (19):** Son of Kaden and Josie, cousin to Edward, Nazia and Liza

**Prince Osten (32):** The youngest Schreave sibling, naughty as everyone remembers...

**Lady Astra (43): **Cousin to the Schreave siblings, niece of America, daughter of Kenna and James, sister to Leo

**Lord Leo (39): **Cousin to Schreave siblings, nephew of America, son of Kenna and James, brother to Astra

**Lord Kile (42): **Brother to Josie, son of Marlee and Carter

**And some other characters who will appear a bit less**

* * *

**SYOC:**

Name:

Age (16-21):

Province:

Education:

Title (if any):

Languages:

Special Talents (if any):

Height:

Weight:

Favorite Color:

Favorite food:

reason of entering selection (prince or crown?):

Eye colour:

Hair colour:

Personality (describe please):

Family Members:

_**You can submit more than 1 character! Limit is 3.**_

* * *

**PS: I'll try to update soon with chapters which do not require your entries, but the maximum deadline for updates right now is mid June, till my exams are over.**

**TIA**

**_Rowena_**


	2. The Letter Part 1

**So, here's Chapter 1, with some changes:**

* * *

"Mom, look what just came in the post!" Sofia, my little sister exclaimed, jumping up and down in the living room. Mom hurried down, scared that Sofia might just break something, to see a letter with the royal seal in her hand. I followed my mother and saw her take the letter from my 10 year old sister. She opened it and read the contents before handing it to me.

"It is with great pleasure that we announce that our beloved Prince Edward, who is just about to turn nineteen, will be holding a selection. According to the recent census, a young female between the ages of 16 and 21 resides in your house. If your daughter/sister/charge is interested in competing for the hand of our beloved prince, fill in the attached form and submit it to the nearest Provincial Service building. You have two weeks to decide, after that the selection will be made. Thank you," I read out loud for my sister to hear.

"That's you," she started jumping again. "Fill the form," she pleaded. Even mom was looking happy and I had always wanted to take part in the selection. So I started filling the form.

Name: Rowena Kiara Sofiana Russell

Age: 21

Province: Calgary

Education: Completed studies till MBBS

Title (if any): Doctor

Languages: 5; English, Italian, Spanish, French, Finnish

Special Talents/Hobbies: Archery, Music, Singing, Martial Arts (black belt), swimming

Height: 5 ft 3 in

Weight: 46 kg

Favorite color: Red, gold, pink, green, light blue

Favorite food: pasta, fries, cupcakes, strawberry tarts

Eye color: Pinkish Red

Hair color: Reddish gold

Evening came and father arrived home with Derek, my younger brother. Mom told him about the letter and he was pleased that I was entering. He started telling us that he remembered the current queen struggling for approval and managed to do well.

"That reminds me," Derek spoke. "I've got to go for a meeting to the palace next week. All new members are invited," he explained. At 18, he had already joined the parliament and worked along with our father.

A knock disturbed our talk. Sofia went to see who it was and returned with a smile. Following her was Robin, my twin brother, who had been drafted for the army at the age of 18. Now, he was a senior guard at the palace. It seemed that he had managed to get a few days off to visit us. At dinner, we talked and he was happy to hear that I was entering the selection. After dinner, we sat on the couch and started catching each other up on the news.

"What's going on?" I asked. "With preparations going on how are you free?"

"I've got a month off. It was due," he replied. "The Queen had promised this after what happened." I remembered exactly what had happened. A few weeks ago, Princess Nazia, Prince Edward's younger sister, had been kidnapped and Robin had been the one to find her.

"How's cousin Rosetta?" I asked. " And the whole royal family?"

"They're well," he said. "I've got to go back a day before the selection starts though," he admitted.

"Well, at least you're here," I said.

The next day, I got up early and got dressed. I left with mom to go to submit the form. When I arrived, no one was there, so I handed the form and had my picture taken. By the time I got out, a line had formed. Returning home, I told Robin about it and he laughed. We had expected a huge line since the beginning.

"At least you did not have to wait sis," he said. "Want to play a game?"

"Fine, but my turn comes first," I said, going to my room to bring a pack of cards. I always enjoyed playing with my twin. We started playing and soon Sofia joined us, wanting to play too. The day passed in a blur of happiness.

* * *

**Please leave your reviews as they help me in writing my stories :)**

**Special thanks to ****Michelle the Editor**** for his reviews****. SYOC is still open, please submit your characters and thank you to those who have already submitted theirs. There is an update of SYOC, if you have already submitted a character, please add the new details as well.**

_**Rowena**_


	3. The Letter Part 2

**Thanks to all reviewers for your comments. Taken provinces are mentioned on my profile.**

**Here's chapter 2:**

* * *

Theodosia's POV:

The moment I entered my house, I knew something was wrong. Something was going to happen. Tired out from a whole day of studying history, I went to my room to rest. A minute later, my mother entered with a letter in her hand. It had the Illean Royal seal and I knew that meant trouble. Mom sat on the corner of my bed as I snuggled further in.

"Tess dear, look what has come," mom spoke. "An opportunity, a big one. You can be the queen dear."

"What!" I exclaimed. Becoming queen was the last thing in my mind. I didn't know whether the crown prince would be holding a selection, seeing the fact that Prince Consort Eikko was not part of the selection of Queen Eadlyn. "There's to be a selection?" I asked. Seeing mom nod in answer, I quickly took the letter from her and started browsing it. Even though I had never imagined a selection to occur, I did want to participate. So I started filling the form:

Name: Theodosia Eliza Spencer

Age: 19

Province: Whites

Education: Has gotten high school diploma, currently at college studying pre-Illea history

Title (if any): "total nerd" or Miss Thea

Languages: English and French

Special Talents (if any): Can memorize 30 facts in the span of five minutes

Height: 5'7''

Weight: 130 pounds

Favorite Color: Blue

Favorite food: Cheddar and caramel popcorn mixed together

Eye color: green

Hair color: Dyed blond hair

After filing the form, I quickly left the house with mom and went to submit the form. A long line could be seen and I groaned as I was still tired. Hours later, I reached the front of the line, submitted the form and had my picture taken. Finished with all this, I left the building and went back to bed to catch some sleep.

* * *

Melina's POV:

Tired from the days work, I returned home to see my step-father waiting for me. He seemed grim and I felt that something was wrong. He already hated the fact that I worked as a scientist, but he couldn't do anything as mother had wanted full freedom for each of her children.

"Isabella dear," he started speaking. I let out a sigh of relief, at least nothing was wrong. But still I was surprised. He had never called me by this name before. No matter how much I had asked, he'd always call me by my first name. "I have an opportunity for you." A letter was in his hand, one with a royal seal.

"Is there a selection father?" I asked. "If there is, I'm not taking part."

"It'll benefit all of us dear," he tried to convince me. But I would not agree.

"No!" I exclaimed, tired of all this fighting. "You've never let me have my own way!"

"Enough Melina," my step-father spoke, now completely angry. "I let you complete your studies, have always paid for your and your siblings' clothes, never stopped you from working and this is the gratitude I get?"

"You never said anything because of mom," I countered. "My siblings left me alone because of you. I used to support you but I was wrong. My elder sister's on drugs because of you. You have never taken care of us. It was your responsibility to look after us, not a favor. Mom trusted you and so did I. But what did you do? You'd never let me work if it wasn't for mom's wish. You can't force me!"

"Yes, I can Melina!" he spoke softly. He knew that I could be easily convinced. "You're taking part in the selection and that's final."

"No! I won't. I'll never fill the form," I replied in full anger. I was tired by now. Every day this happened, every single day ever since my brothers left the house.

"I've filled it already, Melina," he said and started pulling me with him. "Now behave! Or what will people say? They'll say that your mother didn't teach you anything." I knew couldn't counter him. I had always wanted mother to be known well, even after her death. We reached a building and submitted the form. I signed it with regret, glancing at what was written:

Name: Melina Hannah Isabella Hope Doriimu Mayflower Swan

Age: 18

Province: Swendway

Education: has a professor title, finished school with 10 and uni / phd with 14

Title (if any): Professor Doctor Melina Hannah Isabella Hope Doriimu Mayflower Swan

Languages: Speaks English, French, Spanish, Japanese, Chinese, Latin, Mexican, German, Finnish, Italian, Korean, Phillipino, and Greek fluently.

Special Talents: can drive and is a master in material arts and archery. a great swimmer, an acrobat, and plays the violin, the piano, the trumpet, flute, drums and guitar, as well as sings greatly. Can see in the dark, just like cats

Height: 170

Weight: 60

Favorite Color: pink

Favorite Food: strawberry tarts

Eye colour: rainbow golden

Hair colour: beautiful, long, wavy, golden hair

Leaving the building after having a picture taken, I turned towards my step-father. "Happy now?" I asked with sarcasm and left without him. Reaching home, I saw my younger step-sister smirking. I knew she had heard everything.

"Everything alright Melina?" she asked with mock concern.

"How many time do I have to tell you to call me Isabella?" I replied. I hated being called by first name, but neither would my step-father nor my step-sister listen. Knowing it was no good arguing with her, I went upstairs to my room and fell down heavily on my bed. I was so tired I never figured when I fell into the world of dreams.

* * *

Isabella's POV:

"Mother, I'm going riding," Isabella announced, before leaving the house. She breathed in the fresh air and went straight to the stables. Her horse was waiting for her and she quickly climbed her. She led the horse out of the stables and started trotting towards the hills. Soon she was galloping through the hills and reached her favorite spot, beneath a tree. She rested under it, taking an apple and biting into it. The sun started setting and Isabella sighed. Time to go back she thought and mounted her horse. By the time she reached her home, the sun had set and she hurried inside.

"Here you are," her father looked up from his paper. "Right on time too."

"A letter has come dear..." her mother said, entering the room. Isabella's glance fell on the royal seal and she quickly snatched it from her mother, before she could say anything more.

Quickly scanning the letter, Isabella looked up at her parents. "A selection? Great. I'm filing the form." Before either of her parents could say anything, she started filling it:

Name: Isabella Anabella Jackson

Age: 18

Province: Likely

Education: Vet doctorate

Title (if any): Doctor

Languages: English French Arabic

Special Talents(if any): can sing, paint, small talk, play the piano, the best at calming animals down, horseback riding

Height: 5'9"

Weight: 110lbs

Favorite Color: Green/Blue, Silver, White

Favorite food: Vegan sushi, I'm a vegan

Eye colour: Grey/blue, strikingly big and innocent

Hair colour: Platinum Blonde, With beach waves and it's long

"Told you Bella would happily fill it," she heard her mother tell her father. "Take her now before the building closes."

Isabella left with her father to submit the form and by the time they came back, it was time for dinner. Quickly finishing the food, she ran to her room, tired out by the long day at the clinic and the long line at the building, and went straight to sleep.

* * *

Lyssa's POV:

"Dearie," the moment I heard mother say this, I knew she wanted me to do something I don't want to. Reluctantly, I went down the stairs, knowing that mom hated being made to wait.

"Yes mom?" I asked her. I saw a letter in her hand, one with the royal seal. I knew it was the selection that was bound to happen soon. I also knew that mom saw me as a princess, the next queen. Even I had wanted to be royal my whole life, so that mom wouldn't always force us to do something or other. "The selection form?" I asked her. Seeing her nod in answer, I took the form and started filling it:

Name: Lyssa Curador

Age: 20

Province: Dominica

Education: High school graduate, Associate of Arts degree.

Title (if any): None

Languages: English, Spanish.

Special Talents/Hobbies: Has an eye for color, good public speaker, speed reader, likes to dance, flower arranging, watching TV with the sound off and doing bad lip readings.

Height: 5'9"

Weight: 152 lbs

Favorite color: Coral red.

Eye color: Dark brown.

Hair color: Dark brown and curly, afro-textured

"I knew you would fill the form Lyssa," mom said, looking pleased. "Lets go and submit it."

"Sure mom," I replied and followed her. After waiting for hours at the building, finally I submitted the form and smiled for the picture, thinking of the time when I would be coronated as Queen. As soon as we got free, we went home to see father and my brother waiting for us. They knew why and where we had gone and so didn't ask any questions. As soon as dinner was over, I went straight to my room and fell in a deep sleep, dreaming about a royal life.

* * *

**SYOC is still open. please submit your characters soon and if you haven't updated your character information, please do. The characters mentioned are thanks to **Michelle the Editor**, **Headless Gummy Bear**, **SophieOfWoodsBeyond**, **Millyna


	4. The Selected

**So finally chapter 3 is here! A surprise in the middle of chapter. Thnx to all those who have reviewed the story and those who have submitted OCs**

* * *

**_Two weeks later_**

Rowena POV:

"Wake up dear sis," Robin's voice woke me up. "You'll be late if you don't wake up."

"What time is it?" I asked him, turning over to look at the clock. Seeing it was 8 am, I sat up in shock. Normally I wake at 6 am, but today was different. I was tired. I had been up late, having a party with my friends, so no wonder I was still sleepy. I got out of bed and quickly freshened up, got dressed and ran down stairs. Mom was already setting breakfast and Sofia was helping her.

"You're up early," Sofia said and I looked at her in surprise. "It's Friday, Rowe."

"What!" I exclaimed, turning towards my twin. He was grinning and barely escaped my attempt to throw a pillow towards him. Friday was my day off and he had scared me.

Derek walked in just then, waking up earlier than we expected. He had just returned from the meeting at the palace and was sure to be tired.

"So tonight's the report," he commented looking at us. It was time the selected were announced and the whole family was excited. The day passed in a blur and soon we were sitting in the lounge, television opened and waiting for the report to start.

"You're sure to win!" Sofia started bouncing on her chair in excitement. She could hardly wait till the report started. Public Access Channel was opened and we waited till the Illean Emblem would show on the screen. Soon, the report started like usual, where the all advisers started giving updates.

"Now, it's time that the selected are announced," George Fadaye, Gavril's successor announced, coming on the stage. "But before that, would the Queen like to say a few words?" He turned towards Queen Eadlyn, who was sitting right behind him.

"Well, I've never been on that side of the selection, so all I can say to the girls is that they should be them-selves at all costs when they come here. No-one wants fake personalities so be yourself," she said. George then went on to Queen Mother America and she said the same as Queen Eadlyn.

"Well, time for the revelation of the girls!" George said and went on to reveal the names written on a paper.

"Josephine Blakely from Angeles"

"Zoraya Jovie Talyor from Hansport"

"Everly Alma Riley from Clermont"

"Rowena Kiara Sofiana Russell from Calgary"

At my name, every-one started cheering. They were so happy. My friends started calling to say congrats and I was so happy.

* * *

**_Meanwhile, at the Palace:_**

Edward POV:

"Melina Hannah Isabella Hope Doriimu Mayflower Swan from Swendway"

"Rebecca Ross from Dakota"

The names continued to come, but I was tired of smiling. So I zoned out of the present. I thought back to when mother had called me and mentioned the selection and how quickly time had passed.

**_Two weeks ago, at the Palace:_**

"Her Majesty wants to talk to you, Your Highness," a guard informed me and I followed him to mother's office. I knocked and entered to see father, grandma and grandpa present as well.

"Edward," mother started speaking. "You are now nineteen and we were thinking that it's time for you to hold a selection."

"What!" my little sister, Nazia exclaimed. "Finally I'll have a sister," she started speaking. Mother looked at her softly and then turned her eyes towards me.

"Great," I said. I had always wondered if I would have a selection like my ancestors had. Now I was finally going to have one. Letters were soon sent out to the eligible girls and two weeks later I was called to select them.

**_Back to the present:_**

"That's it," I heard George's voice. "Well, what do you think, Your Highness?" he asked me.

"The ladies are wonderful and I can't wait to meet them," I replied.

"That's great. Two weeks from now these girls will arrive at the palace and the selection will officially begin," he continued. "Good night everyone." The cameras powered down and we left to sleep.

* * *

**_Meanwhile, in Likely:_**

Isabella's POV:

"Karma Shia Lebouf Nerfmissile Siyaram Renesmée Beyotch from Zuni"

"Lyssa Curador from Dominica"

"Theodosia Eliza Spencer from Whites"

The names rolled on as I focused on the animal in front of me. There was very less chance I would be selected as many girls had applied.

"Next," I said, finished with the cat, to see another one come in. It seemed like all cats had gotten sick these days. Finished with another one, I took a break and relaxed on the chair.

"Isabella Anabella Jackson from Likely"

Hearing my name, I rushed out of my office to see my picture fade as another one came. Everyone at the clinic started to congratulate me. As soon as I reached home, my mother enveloped me in a hug and I was so happy. I was in the selection! Calls started coming and tired, I went to sleep.

* * *

**So, finally the girls are announced. SYOC is still open, so you can still submit forms, deadline is 15th June. One more chapter till the selection starts; the girls' arrival. I don't know when it will be up though :)**

**Those who submitted SYOC's and want their character POV in next chapter please pm me and mention at least 3 flowers that can be the province flower, in order of preference please. Whatever will be free will be given. Rose is already taken, so do not mention it. Last day is 1st April 2019.**

**Finally you get a glimpse of the prince and more will follow.**

**Do not expect regular updates yet and remember that the actual selection will start after the end of my papers. Just one more chapter (maybe) before a pause till Mid-June. I will of course still read the reviews so please review. **

**Check out profile and/or reviews for any updates regarding the story.**

**Until next time**

**_Rowena_**


	5. The Arrival - Make Overs Part 1

**So, I'm back. Just one or two more chapters till the start of competition-meaning that story is on hiatus till Mid June. I'll be checking reviews and pms so do continue sending OCs**

* * *

**Two weeks later:**

**Calgary, Rowena POV:**

"Have a safe trip Robin," I said as he left to go back to the palace. His vacation had ended. Even though I was sad, I knew I would meet him just after one day.

"See you soon sis," he said as he left the house. It was so silent after he left that Sofia started bouncing on her chair to attract attention. She succeeded as mother turned towards her.

"Who will come now mom?" she asked. Ever since my name was announced in the selected, calls and visits from officials had started. Even today, one had come to go over the rules.

"No one, I hope," I said, really tired out. I went to bed early, knowing that I had to wake early the next day. As I slept, I thought I heard voices, but soon I was in the world of dreams.

The next day, I got up early and got dressed in white shirt and black pants. It was uniform for all selected. I did my hair in a bun and fixed a rose flower in my hair, the flower of my province. Going down, I got a surprise when I saw Robin sitting on the table. However he was dressed in his uniform, which meant that he must be visiting officially.

"How come you're here?" I asked him.

"He came back last night and we wanted to give you a surprise, dear," mom said.

_**Few hours after Robin left the house:**_

**Robin's POV:**

"When will the plane come?" I wondered out loud. I had been waiting for a long time, but no plane had arrived to take me back to Angeles. Just at that moment, I received a call from the Queen.

"Your Majesty," I spoke, after I accepted the call. "Officer Russell speaking."

"Officer Russell," she started to say, "you are still in Calgary?"

"Yes," I replied to her question.

"Good, why don't you stay another night and come tomorrow along with the selected from Calgary," she suggested. "Every selected is to be received by an aid and a guard. We won't have to send a guard here and you can spend one more night with your family."

"Great idea, thank you, Your Majesty," I replied.

"I'll send you the address of the selected..." she started saying.

"Forgive me for interrupting, Your Majesty, but there will be no such need. My twin sister is the one who is selected from Calgary, it will be easy," I interrupted before she could continue.

"That's wonderful. See you tomorrow," she said before ending the call.

_**Now:**_

**Rowena POV:**

After Robin had told us of his conversation with the queen, I was happy. After breakfast, I gave myself a once over before swinging my bag over my shoulder and leaving the house. My friends were already there and they wished me luck before saying good bye. My aid soon arrived and the mayor gave a speech before sending me off. I hugged my parents good bye and kissed my sister on her cheek.

"Be good and don't trouble mom," I said before turning to Derek.

"Good luck sis, see you soon," he said. "There's another meeting coming and I'll be coming, see you then."

"Good bye Derek," I said before turning to Robin. He looked at me and signaled that it was time to go. Waving, I got in the limo and left for the airport. As Calgary was near Angeles, no other selected would be accompanying me, so I could easily talk to Robin.

"Well, we're off," he said after the plane had taken off.

"Right," I said. "Want to play a game?"

"Sure," he replied and I took out the cards that I had packed. We played till the plane landed and then he told me what was to happen next.

Outside the airport, there were many people holding signs with names of the selected. I waved at them and entered another limo, which took me to the palace.

"See you later Rowe," Robin said before leaving to report his return. I saw a young woman at the top of stairs who came down and introduced herself as Rosita, she was supposed to guide us.

"Lady Russell, please follow me. Your things will go to your room," she said. She led me through the palace, pointing out rooms. I had once visited the palace with my family when I was young, so I remembered most of the things. "And this room is..." Rosita stopped in front of a huge room.

"The Women's Room," I spoke before she could say anything. "I've been here before," I explained as she looked confused.

"Right, lets go in," she said, opening the doors. Inside, I saw many mirrors. Someone took my 'before' picture and then I was rushed to have a makeover.

"Ok, so your hair color seems great, we'll just give them a wave and volume," the makeup in-charge said.

I was led by maids to a tub where I was scrubbed till I shone and then my hair was styled. Pink nail polish was applied and then a shimmery gold dress was brought. I gasped as I saw it. The maids helped me get it on and then I chose a Rose perfume. My 'after' picture was taken. After that, I had an interview.

"Lady Russell, right?" the interviewer asked.

"Yes," I replied.

"So what happened since you came?" she asked.

"My hair was given volume and waves and nails painted, otherwise nothing much," I replied.

"Ok, how has the competition been so far?"

"I haven't met any girls as yet and there are none here. I am the first to arrive," I replied.

"Thank you for your time," she said before the interview ended.

Rosita soon came and guided me to my room. It was right in the middle of the floor.

Inside, I gasped as I looked at my room. It was completely green and light blue. Three maid were there and introduced them selves as Cora, Liza and Jane. Cora was my head maid. I looked and saw my bag was already there, so I started unpacking it. I heard chatter and realized more girls had arrived. I left the room to go to the women's room and sat on a couch as the new girls were rushed to the stations. I wondered what was next as I looked around me.

* * *

**Ok, so I forgot to mention this earlier, those who are wanting there girls pov in next chapter, pls suggest how the makeover should go. What hair colour, dress colour nail polish etc...**

**All OC submitters please suggest maids names too **

**pm me your answers**

**The next chapter will be from different povs as I realized I did not have all the info for the girls. So this was just POV from my character and next will have from yours**

**Rowena**


	6. The Arrival - Make Overs Part 2

**Ok, I'm back! This chapter has multiple povs for the make over and is the last chapter before I go on hiatus mode till Mid June. No updates till then but I'll visit the reviews and you still have time to submit characters-please send multiple characters - occupied provinces on my profile**

**Thnx to the reviewers for their support**

**Here's chap 5, enjoy :)**

* * *

**The Palace:**

**Ed****ward POV:**

I'm walking in my room, nervous for the moment when I meet the girls. I can't see them till tomorrow but I hear giggles as they float in the palace. I know they have makeovers today, at least they are far from me. I am a nervous wreck, even though I do not meet them today. But I worry, what will I say, do? What if I don't find the one for me? How did mom and grandpa find their soul mates?

"Ed," I turn to see my younger sister, Nazia peek in. "You scared?"

"No!" I laugh at the thought. "Just nervous."

"But why? You don't meet them till tomorrow," she says.

"Don't know."

"Go and talk to grandpa, maybe he'll help."

"Great idea sis, thanks," I say as I rush out of the room to meet grandfather.

* * *

**Outside the Palace, in Angeles city**

**Josephine pov:**

"Mother, the aid and guard are here," I yell as I rush down the stairs after looking out of the window and seeing them enter.

"Love you Jo," father says as he looks at me with happiness. "Do your best and be the victor."

"Take care Jo and know we are with you," mother says as she envelopes me in a hug.

I turn to them and wave good bye as I leave my house and enter the limo to take me to the Palace. Besides the uniform of selected, I have a Poppy in my hair. I am escorted till the limo and soon I arrive at the Palace. Since I've lived my whole life here, I've seen it before, but never been inside. Now, I was going in. The limo stopped and I got out to meet a young woman at the door.

"Lady Blakely, I am Rosita, your guide for the palace," she said and then took me on a tour till we reached the women's room.

Inside, I was rushed to a cubicle after my picture where my hair were dyed to vibrant blonde. Red nail polish was applied and soon I was done with my makeover. My red lipstick shone in the next picture and after my interview, I saw a pale skin colored girl with reddish gold hair and in a shimmery gold dress.

"Hi, I'm Jo," I went over to her.

"Hey, I'm Rowe," she said. It was Lady Rowena from Calgary. She wasn't much competition, but what's wrong in making friends. Soon we were talking about our lives and she turned out to be fun.

* * *

**Rowena POV:**

Jo seemed to be a great girl. A tough competition, but still fun.

"Hey," a voice came and we turned to see Lady Adara from Baffin. She had her hair in an elegant bun, her freckles showing of her face. "Mind if I join?"

"Not at all," Jo said as Adara joined us.

* * *

**Adara POV:**

I was nervous, but at least there were some good girls here. I recognized Lady Rowena from Calgary and Lady Josephine from Angeles. They seemed nice so I walked over to them. I felt beautiful as I walked towards them. While the makeover in-charge had suggested changing my freckles, I had declined. My hair was in a bun and the maids had done light makeup.

"Nice hairdo," Rowena said.

"I like her lipstick," Josephine or Jo said.

"Thnx, its a dark berry lipstick," I replied.

"Great, I'll try that out," she said. More girls entered the room just then and I looked at them. Some looked nice, but majority seemed like tough competition.

* * *

**Edward POV:**

"How are you grandpa?" I asked entering his room.

"Great, why are you here?" he asked.

"I have some questions..." I started saying.

"No doubt about the selection," he cut in. "Wondering what to do, who is right, who has some other reason for coming, scared of sending home anyone as it might be your soulmate?" Seeing me nod, he continued, "Your mother had the same worries. Even though she did not want a selection. Just do what your heart says and all will be fine. Even I was worried about it, but then I met your grandmother. Your mother met your father. You'll do great too."

"Thanks grandpa," I said, before turning to leave.

"You might want to work to get your mind of things. It has always worked," he called out before I left.

"Thanks grandpa, just going to work," I said and went to my room. Time to focus more on the girls.

* * *

**Karma POV:**

The door bell rang and I heard my little sister, Andima, yell to mom. They were here to take me to the palace, my life about to change. I kiss my siblings good bye and hug my parents, before leaving the house. The flight was short and soon I was entering the palace with the other girls. A woman introduced her self as Rosita, our tour guide. She led us through the palace, stopping at the women's room. Inside, many girls were already present, but I was rushed to a cubicle after a picture was taken. The maids took out the Anthurium flower from my head. After a soothing bath, my hair was braided in a crown formation and I was given a dark, emerald evening gown. Seeing myself in the mirror, I gasped. I looked breathtaking.

I walked out after my interview and joined Lady Shelby from Hondragua.

"Hi," I said as I approached her. She was wearing very less makeup, but still looked lovely.

"Hey," she said and we started talking about how we felt the competition was like. Lady Josephine was tough competition, according to her.

* * *

**Shelby POV:**

Karma looked lovely as she walked by. Her gown was lovely, but I preferred modern clothes. Ever since I arrived, a lot had happened.

My hair were trimmed and given a deep condition to treat my chloride-ridden hair. To treat the colour, the maids had dyed it with a warm chocolate brown, but it barely showed against my black hair. My eyebrows were plucked and I was given a full-body wax for the first time, as I usually shaved. Then, they gave me a full-body moisturization and a bit of makeup. My nails were painted with a thin coat of glistening pink, and my feet were given a full pedicure.

"So, how are the girls," Karma asked.

"Most are nice, but watch out for Jo."

"Why?"

"She's tough competition. She is friendly, true, but still has an air of determination around her."

"Thanks for the advice," she replied, before Lady Everly joined us with Lady Zoraya. Both of them looked great and already seemed like friends.

* * *

**Everly POV:**

My make over went great. I was given a floor length white gown with white heels. My hair were cut, curled and left open, covering my face. I loved it all. Zoraya was also looking beautiful and we resumed are talk walking towards a couch.

"So, I have only one sister, what about you?" I asked Zoraya as we sat with Ladies Shelby and Karma.

"Two older brothers, two younger sisters and one twin sister," she replied, going in a trance.

* * *

**Zoraya POV:**

At the mention of my twin, I started missing Amani. We both had applied, but I was selected. She had been happy for me, even though she had wanted to be selected. I might have been the same, if I had been in her place.

I was dressed in a sleeveless red gown, with my hair in a bun and golden heels. I loved it a lot, but wondered if my twin would have.

"So, what do you do back home?" I asked Everly.

"I'm a model, what about you?"

"I'm a dancer," I replied.

"Great," she said.

* * *

**Theodosia POV:**

The make over went great. My hair were dyed from brown to blonde and then straightened. A bit of blush, brown mascara, and pink lip gloss was applied to keep things natural. A tea-length, white, with multicolored butterflies dress was given and it was just beautiful. White heels paired it and cornflower blue nail polish was applied.

As soon as my makeover was complete, Rosita called all of us and took us to our rooms. Mine was great and three maids were already there. They introduced themselves as Cecile, Jules and Annamarie and helped me un-pack my things. Tired, I slept on the comfortable bed till dinner time, when I joined the others in the now changed women's room.

* * *

_**Some ones POV:**_

All the mirrors were gone and couches surrounded the room. I relaxed on one and quickly ate the dinner as I was hungry. The others were still eating and I wanted to be alone, so I left for my room. My maids - I did not even remember their names - helped me undress and then left me alone. Only my head maid - what was her name? - stayed behind as per some sort of custom. Tired, I fell asleep, dreaming of my family clapping as the crown was placed on my head. They were so proud, happy, contended. I had proved them all.

Only one thought remained in my head, after my dream ended...

_I'll get there, I'll be the one, I'll be queen, everyone will see, I'll be the winner..._

* * *

**So here's the chapter. Hope none character was portrayed wrongly. Review and advice, see you after a while...**

**The last POV came from multiple ideas... Those who sent/will send OCs for crown and want this to be their character, pls pm even though I might not read soon. Decision is in my hand as to who this person is and it will be a surprise. To decide if you want this character, you have time till SYOC is closed. One day after, this also closes.**

**See you soon,**

**Rowena**


	7. Author's Note: Hiatus Mode

**Ok, this is _NOT_ a chapter!**

**I'd like to thank all those who have supported me, sent OCs and reviewed my story, guiding and correcting my errors and ignoring some cause I'm new. Like you all know, I'm still studying, exams are on my head and I am not full focused as yet! I need to get full focus back after getting my ideas out and making friends with all. Being online has been a good break and the best way to spend time when resting, especially if you are alone.**

**So now, I'm going on Hiatus mode. I'll be reading your reviews and might reply to pms, but updates are to stop. I'll rejoin Fanfic community in Mid June - I won't give a exact date as it might be days after my last exam before I update.**

**It's been a wonderful journey up till now. Thank you for your support. Continue reading and I'll be back soon. Dont worry, I won't leave you or this story till the end.**

**SYOC last submission date is 15 June, none excepted after that. All readers, whether guests or members, will be involved in future quizzes and answer by review will be possible**

**Good bye for now, but I'll be back :)**

**Take care, all of you!**

_**Rowena**_


	8. The First Night

**So, I'm back... (This is former Rowena723)**

**Finally papers have ended, yayy!**

**Papers went really well. Now result is on 13th of August. Please pray that I get wonderful grades.**

**Thnx to all reviewers and those who sent OCs. SYOC now closed.**

**To answer Millyna's questions:**

**Robin is not an average guard. He is a senior one. So can receive a call directly from the queen. Also, yes, I have something planned for him. Some is revealed here, this chapter clarifies why he is not any random guard.**

**So, to understand my character - you must understand her as well as the other characters - here is a chapter based on a few years back. During vacation from story, I had an idea for my character, I have to develop her as well ;), and so for you to understand it...**

**So chapter 6 is here...**

* * *

_**Late, at night**_

**Rowena POV:**

It is night time and my maids have left. I insisted that Cora leaves too, because she wanted to stay, due to some custom. I toss and turn, unable to sleep.

_What if Prince Edward asks me something about mom? What if I reveal her secret now? I can't let that happen. It isn't time. It was difficult keeping it from Robin. But now? I will be more exposed. I won't be able to control my emotions. Well, I'd better do that. I have to. For mom, for me, for Robin, for all of us._

I remembered everything clearly as if it had happened just yesterday...

* * *

_**6 years ago**_

**Rowena POV:**

**At the Palace:**

"Why are we here mom?" I asked her as we entered the palace grounds. Rosetta, Robin and Derek were walking with father, and I was with Sofia and mom.

"I have some work, dear," she said, before turning towards the stairs. "Your Majesty," she greeted and I turned to see Queen Eadlyn standing at the top.

"Lady Margaret," the queen said. "Welcome back." I was surprised. Had mom really been here before? Before I could say anything, we were being escorted to the third floor, and shown our rooms. "Meeting is in an hour," the queen said, before leaving. Mom sighed and turned to us. Sofia was to be with mom and dad, Robin and I shared a room, and cousin Rosetta was with Derek.

"Lawrence," mom said and father immediately took Sofia out of the room, leaving me with mom. Robin was already in his room as were Derek and Rosetta. Mom turned towards me and looked straight in my eyes. "Rowena, whatever I tell you now, please do not tell anyone else." Her voice made me understand that this was serious. We sat on the bed.

"What is it mom?"

"Dear, there is something that I never told any of you. Only your dad knows right now. However I am telling you this because I know you will understand better than Robin."

"What is this about, mom? Related to this visit?"

"Yes dear. You know that your father works in the parliament. He has come here as all mayors of all provinces are meeting..." mom stopped and took a breath. I knew that dad had to come and we were here because mom had some work too and could not leave us alone, especially 4 year old Sofia.

"What you and your siblings don't know is that I am the queen's head adviser. All these years, I have communicated with her over the phone, but this time it is very important and I need to be here."

Mom took a breath before continuing, "I used to stay in Angeles before you were born, and here I met your father. After you were born, threats to your and Robin's life forced us to move to Calgary. I could not leave you alone, so I have always contacted the queen online, or visited her when your father was at home."

"But this time, both you and dad had to come here at the same time," I said, understanding what mom was saying.

"Yes." Mom took a breath and looked around. "I have missed all this, it has been years since I have come here."

"Really mom?"

"Yes dear. The queen had arranged a whole set of rooms for all of you. However, threats had continued coming since I knew a lot of the secrets. So we moved to Calgary."

"What is happening mom?"

"You will understand this later, dear. Now, I must go for the meeting. Tell no one about this, until the right time comes," mom said, looking directly at me.

"Yes, mom," was all I could reply.

* * *

**Margaret POV:**

_At least Rowena understands. I am glad I told her who I am. Maybe it will be easy to contact Eadlyn from home._

"Why don't you and the others play with Prince Edward and Princess Nazia," I suggested. Edward was the heir and two years younger than Rowena. Nazia, his younger sister, was nine at the moment, five years older than Sofia.

"Great idea mom," Rowena said, before leaving the room to find her twin. Taking a sigh of relief, I left the room and walked down the familiar hallways to the meeting room.

"Welcome Lady Margaret," all the other advisers said as I entered the room.

"Now we can begin the meeting," Queen Eadlyn said as I sat down at my usual place beside her. "All the mayors are here and now we need to discuss about the upcoming election for prime minister." Ever since she had become Queen, Eadlyn had announced that a constitutional monarchy will be set. The prime minister was to be elected every five years and things had been smooth for a long time. Now, however, all candidates were facing threats and things had become difficult.

* * *

**Rowena POV:**

Mom had seemed very serious. I knew I could not tell Robin about this so I had to keep my thoughts from him. We could easily read each other's mind and so I knew I had to be careful.

"Ouch," I said as I fell down, bumping into someone. Well, not exactly someone, but Prince Edward. "Your Highness," I said as he offered me a hand to help me get up.

"Who are you?" he asked, "I have never seen you here before."

"I am Lord Laurence Russell's daughter, Rowena," I answered.

"Oh, welcome to the palace."

"Thank you. Are you free right now?"

"Yes."

"Then will you show us around?" I asked, smiling.

"Sure, but who is us?" the prince asked, confused.

"My siblings and cousin are here, too."

"Oh, fine, let's go and get them, then."

"No need for that," I said and sent a telepathic message to Robin. Minutes later, he was there with the rest of my siblings.

"Your Highness," Robin said as he saw the prince.

"Welcome to the palace. Want a tour?"

"We would love too," Rosetta replied and we followed Edward as he showed us around.

The palace was so huge that anyone could get lost. Princess Nazia soon joined us and we had fun.

_**A few days later**_

I wondered why mom wanted to see me. I was walking down the hall towards her room and peeked in to see her alone. Seeing me, she beckoned me to come inside.

"What happened mom?" I asked.

Before she could answer, I heard footsteps and turned to see the queen enter.

"I hope you are enjoying the vacation, Lady Rowena," she said.

"Indeed, Your Majesty," I replied. "Sofia seems to have the most fun, playing along with Nazia."

"Well, she will have more fun now that Elizabeth is coming along with Ahren and Camille."

"An international meeting or just a family visit?" mom asked.

"Family visit," the queen replied. "Liza is 12, so Derek is sure to have fun talking to someone his age."

"Indeed, why don't you tell Rowena why you called her?" mom asked. I looked confused. I thought mom had called me.

"Lady Rowena, I know that your mother has only told you her secret," she started speaking. "You know that elections are coming soon?"

"Yes, and I also know that the candidates are facing threats," I replied. Queen Eadlyn looked confused but understood that either mom or dad had told me about this before the visit.

"Well, we need you to come to the next meeting. There is something that only someone your age can tell, living outside the palace," she continued.

"Sure," I replied wondering what it all was about.

* * *

**Robin POV**

It had been a long time since Rowena had gone to see mom. I wondered what was taking her so long. I couldn't even communicate to her because she had blocked the telepathic passage.

"Rob," I turned to see Sofia calling me. She was holding cousin Rosetta's hand and Derek was right with her. "Look who is here."

I looked outside and saw Prince Consort Eikko welcoming someone. It was Queen Camille of France along with Prince Consort Ahren, Queen Eadlyn's twin. Princess Nazia approached us and took us out to meet them.

"This is cousin Liza," she introduced us to Princess Elizabeth, Crown Princess of France. I saw Derek smile and I knew it was because they both were twelve and would enjoy talking to each other.

Prince Edward joined us and we went to the gardens.

"Robin, where are you?" I received a telepathic message from Rowena. She had opened the passage just the same way she had closed it.

"In the garden with Princess Elizabeth of France..."

"So, they have arrived? I will join you soon."

_Now what did she mean? Did she know that Princess Elizabeth was coming? Rowe seemed to be keeping something hidden, why else would she block our mental communication? That had never happened before. Maybe she will let me know soon._

"Everything alright Robin?" Rosetta asked.

"Rowe..." I started speaking before I saw her come out.

"Great, here she is," Nazia said and quickly said something to Liza.

"Where were you?" Derek asked.

"With mom," she replied. "Your Highness," she greeted Liza.

"Lady Rowena," Liza replied.

* * *

_**Now:**_

**Rowena POV:**

Six years have passed since then. Rosetta joined the medical team at the palace and Robin was drafted as a guard. At least he was promoted recently. Not anymore a normal officer.

I couldn't sleep. I tried, but failed. I got out of bed and towards the balcony. It was stuffy in here. Maybe because I was feeling insecure. It wasn't the first time. I tried sending a message to Robin, but he seemed asleep. I left the room, walking towards the main doors, leading to the garden. I knew I would feel better once I was outside. Walls always made me feel insecure. Guards were posted everywhere, but no one came in between, until I walked to the doors. There, the guards stopped me, saying that I should go back. Before I could say anything, I heard footsteps, very familiar footsteps. I turned to see Robin. Maybe my message woke him.

"Let her go," Robin said with authority. "As for the danger, I will make sure she is safe." He was one of the senior guards, so he had such authority. The guards opened the doors and I ran out as soon as they opened.

"Everything alright Rowe?" Robin asked, walking behind me. He had followed me, maybe for safety, maybe for more than that. I knew he was concerned about me and knew about my feelings of insecurity. He knew how to deal with them, like everyone else in the family.

"The same first time insecurity," I replied and he hugged me, knowing that I would be scared, I always was even if I would not admit it. We stayed outside for a few minutes, before I went back in, feeling better.

"Thanks Robin," I said. "Luckily you woke up by my message."

"Yes Rowe. See you later," he said before leaving for his quarters, prepared to catch his missed sleep.

I went to my room and fell down heavily, tired out and soon fell asleep.

* * *

**Ok, so I hope I managed to explain my idea and portrayed the closeness between the twins. I know this chapter was full of past and only my character's POV. Next chap will have more, I promise**

**For those not on Discord, or haven't read my message; if you want a flash back for your character, please pm me**

**Also, even though papers have ended, I have no schedule. So follow to know when I update.**

**Who do you think should get the first date? pm or review your answers :)**

**Thanks to Abizeau for beta-ing**

**See you soon**

_**Rowena**_

_**(Rowena Kiara - former Rowena723)**_


	9. The First Meetings

**So, I'm back... **

**Thanks for the reviews everyone**

**As for update schedule; I will be updating on weekends, but will not be able to have a regular schedule as my laptop needs to go for service and I will be out of country on vacation. To keep up with updates, follow the story...**

**With out further wait... here's chap 7:**

* * *

**Edward's POV:**

So, I finally meet the girls. I am nervous, as nervous as the yesterday. Nazia is here, trying to calm me. I have chosen a navy blue dress, but am second guessing myself. I am a ball of nerves.

"Nazia, how are the girls?" I ask her, knowing she has already seen them.

"Great, though I can say some will be after you," she says. "Mom told me to go and visit with them in the Women's Room, see you later Ed." With these words, she walks away and I wonder what to do.

"Edward, nervous?" someone says, and I turn to see mom enter in. "Even I was a bit, even though I did not want a selection."

"Really, mom?"

"Yes, your grandparents forced me, but I had dozens of plans to drive them away."

"What happened then?"

"Nothing. I met your father and..."

"Mom, did you eliminate any of them on the first day?"

"No dear, I thought that every one deserved one day..."

"She did eliminate one-third the next day though," someone says, and we turn to see Uncle Ahren, who lives in France with Aunt Camille, the Queen of France.

"Uncle, what a surprise! But what do you mean?"

"Ahren, wonderful that you could come," mom says before turning to me. "He is right, however your grandfather did eliminate around six girls on the first day. The thing is, it's your choice. You can eliminate someone for nothing more than a feeling."

"Really, who said that?" Uncle Ahren asks.

"General Ledger. See you later son." With that, mom leaves the room.

"Uncle Ahren, what does she mean?" I ask confused.

"She means that if you are sure that you will not fall in love with someone, you can eliminate them on the spot."

"How's Liza?" I asked him.

"Fine," another voice floated to my ears. I turned to see cousin Elisabeth, the heir of France. "Where's Nazia?"

"Women's Room, keeping an eye on the girls."

"Great, off I go." Liza leaves the room and I turn to Uncle.

"You will do great Ed, you won't fail. You have the same determination as your mother and grandmother. Now I have to go to your aunt, she is waiting for me," Uncle Ahren leaves, too, and I am alone.

_You can do this Edward. You won't fail. They're just girls who are here for you, not someone dangerous. Not someone with evil plans. They are just options, not binding._

With that, I leave my room, ready to meet the girls.

* * *

**Nazia's POV:**

Edward is so scared at times, I just can't do anything. Anyways, here I am walking towards the Women's Room, where my future sister-in-law is sure to be.

"Nazia."

I turn to see my eighteen year old cousin, Liza from France, coming towards me. If she is here, then Uncle Ahren and Aunt Camille will be, too. "Ed told me you were going to the Women's Room."

"Yes Liza, come along." Together, we enter the room and the thirty five ladies stand and curtsy to us. We go and sit on a couch and look at them. Rosita leaves the girls as soon as we enter.

"Haven't we met her before?" Liza muses. "The one with reddish-gold hair."

"Yes, you're right," I say before noticing that she is coming towards us.

"Your Highnesses," she greets.

"Welcome Lady Rowena," I say. "Haven't we met before?"

"Indeed, Princess Nazia, I have visited once before with my family. My father is in the parliament," she explains.

"Lawrence Russell?" Liza asks, recognizing her once I mention her name.

"Yes," she replies.

"Please join us," I say. What better way to get to know her? It was a long time ago since she had visited and what I remember of her might be wrong. And, it will be fun to know her.

* * *

**Rowena's POV:**

Seeing both princesses enter, I decide to approach them. Jo is busy talking to others and I am alone. Both of them recognize me as they had met me when we had come here before with mom and dad as they both had work. This reminds me of the promise I had made to mom. I knew I had to be careful around the princesses. When they recognize me, I don't tell about mom, but attribute that visit to dad.

"Please join us," Princess Nazia says, and I sit with them.

"How is your family, Lady Rowena?" Princess Elizabeth asks.

"They are fine," I reply. "What about yours, Princess Elizabeth?"

"Please call me Liza," she says. "They are well, too."

"Is Sofia still the same?" Princess Nazia asks. "I remember her being easily excitable and wanting to play all the time."

"Yes. She hasn't changed at all. In fact, I think that it has increased."

"She is ten years old, right?" Liza asks.

"Yes," I reply, turning to see the door open and Queen Eadlyn walked in. I curtsy like the others, before turning towards the Princesses.

"How are you, Rowena?" Queen Eadlyn asks, joining us on the couch.

"Quite well, Your Majesty," I reply.

"And your family?"

"They are well, too."

"That is great," she says.

"Is Prince Edward nervous?" I ask, curious about his moods.

"Was, as I last saw him. You may think he has never been around girls, the way he acts," Nazia laughs. Liza and Queen Eadlyn laugh along with her.

"Rowe!"

I turn to see Jo waving me over.

"Excuse me," I say before getting up to join her.

"Talk to you later," Queen Eadlyn says and I nod in reply.

"Hey," Jo says. "Look what we are thinking." She was with Ladies Adara, Karma, Shelby, Everly and Zoraya. Ever since we first met, we have been together. Any one would say we were one group, seeing us together.

"What?"

"We were wondering how the prince is feeling?" Shelby speaks up.

"You were talking to his sister and cousin. Did they say anything?" Lady Scarlett joins us.

"Yes, he is very, extremely nervous, according to them," I reply with a laugh.

"Have you been here before?" Lady Roxanne asks.

"Yes, with my father. He used to be mayor of Calgary, but did not take part in the last election. He needed a break." I reply.

"Oh, by the way, call me Roxy," she says.

"Sure, but call me Bella," Lady Melina joins us. "I prefer that."

"Me too, but call me Bell, to differ," Lady Isabella says.

"Sure, but you have to call me Rowe, then," I say.

"And I am Jo," Jo says.

"Looks like a nickname announcement," Lady Theodosia laughs, as she joins us. "If that is going on, call me Tess." We all start laughing and nearly miss seeing the prince enter and the queen disappear along with the princesses.

* * *

**Edward's POV:**

I am inside the Women's Room. Mother, Nazia and Liza leave the room, leaving me alone with the girls. I look at them and recognize one face. Well, I recognize most faces from the pictures I have studied, but one is beyond pictures, reaching memories. Thank goodness I remembered her name. Maybe I should start with her.

"Good afternoon, ladies," I say in what I hoped was a welcoming tone. "I will call each one of you and we will have a discussion, before the next girl comes. Please continue your conversations, in the meantime. It will be a random order. Lady Russell?"

I see her get up and wave to her friends, before she joins me.

"Your Highness," she curtsies.

"Lady Rowena," I say and we sit down. "I remember seeing you here once before..."

"That was 6 years ago, Edward," she laughs. "I came with my dad, he is in the parliament."

"Oh, thank goodness, I recognized you," I say. I see her chuckle and wonder what it is about.

"Derek recently joined, too," she says. "Nazia told me about your nervousness," she explains.

"Oh, well, what do you want to do? I am supposed to be getting to know you."

"But, we have less time for that."

"I know, let's meet later. Maybe at night. I can come to your room, as you all are forbidden to enter the third floor."

"Sure, but..." Rowena stops right in the middle of her sentence and chuckles again. "I just realized that you invited me on a date," she explains, seeing my confused look.

"What will others think when they learn that the first to meet you is the one to get the first date?"

"Why do they need to know?"

"I will tell them," she laughs.

"As I was saying, I can come to your room, too," she continues. "I just need to say that I am Lady Russell, daughter of Laurence Russell and the guards won't stop me."

"True," I realize. "But, I will come to you. Say, after dinner?"

"Sure, I have no problem." She stops, takes a breath and looks around. "Well, you still need to know me."

"True."

"Well, I am Lady Rowena, but call me Rowe. I am from Calgary and..." she stops speaking and starts laughing.

"What?" I ask, confused. If she is acting like this, how will the others act? Maybe it is because we have met before.

"All the girls will introduce themselves like this. I am sure the others are wondering what is taking me so long. See you later." With that, she gets up and turns to leave.

"Wait," I call softly trying not to attract attention. "One, call me Ed. You always did when we last met. Second, after I am done with all, and completed the first eliminations, meet me outside the door."

"I don't think that will be possible. What about after breakfast?"

"Oh, sure. That will be fine, too."

She leaves and I look for the next girl.

* * *

**Jo's POV:**

Well, Rowe did take a lot of time. But she is laughing and the prince laughs, too. It must be going well for her. Lucky she knew him from before. She returns and Lady Zoya took her place.

"How was it?" Adara asks.

"Great, he asked me out," she replies.

"Are you the first date?" Zoraya asks, bewildered.

"Yup, I knew you all would react this way," she laughs.

"Oh, is that why you laughed?" I ask. Seeing her nod, I wonder how my meeting will go.

* * *

**Nazia's POV:**

Well, I hope his meeting goes well. Liza drags me to her room, where she brought lots of things for me.

"Wow," I say as I see the things she brought for all of us.

"Yes, I thought that I should do this."

"Great idea, Liza."

"I wonder how is he doing. I hope they don't make him nervous."

"Well, Rowena is there. She might boost his confidence."

"Hmm..."

* * *

**Edward's POV:**

Lady Riza approaches me. She is the last girl, before I announce those who will leave. We discuss about things but nothing clicks. She seems so blank.

"Lady Riza, would you mind staying back after the others leave the room for a few minutes?" I asked.

"Not at all, Your Highness," she replies sweetly, surely pleased even though she did not know what would happen. Only Rowena knows. I had told only to her that after meeting with everyone, I'd make the first eliminations. I found many girls with a common interest, but few hardly made an impression.

Riza rises and returns to her seat. I turn to face the girls.

"Those of you who I have asked to stay behind, please remain seated. The rest of you can go to the dinning hall and have breakfast. I will join you shortly."

With that, many girls get up and leave, but ten remain behind.

"Thank you for joining the Selection. However, I have to be honest," I start. "I have felt nothing between us and so you all are free to return home."

Many girls start crying. Some glare at me. Lady Jane, Lady Josia and Lady Zara approach me. They are the only ones brave enough to do so.

"Thank you for this opportunity, Your Highness," they start speaking. "We wish you luck in finding a wife, a great queen."

"Thank you, ladies. I wish all of you luck in your future endeavors, as well," I reply.

The girls leave and I sigh. Time to join the rest. I walk down the hall to the dining-room and walk in. Many of the girls rise.

"Please remain seated," I say as I join my family at the head table.

Sitting down, I catch the eye of Rowena and I mouth "later" to her. All I get in response is a wink, as she focuses back on her meal. The girls are tough, but maybe with Rowena around, it might be easy. Nazia, as well as Liza, can also help. Well, I'll see.

* * *

**Isabella's POV:**

Ten girls remain seated as we get up and leave. My interview went well and I'm glad that I'm still here. I have a feeling that these girls are being eliminated.

We reach the dining room and the guards open the doors. The royal family is already seated. I suddenly feel out of place. We aren't told what to do in this situation. I see Rowena walk in front. She has probably understood the problem. She is laughing as she reached the front, where some of the girls are. At least her eyes are showing that she is amused. She stands at the front. Then, silently slips into a neat and graceful curtsy. We all follow her, not wanting to make bad impressions. She rises and smiles at the royal family. They, too, are smiling. The princesses are laughing. Queen Eadlyn, Queen Camille, and Prince Consort Ahren are trying their best to hide their laughter. Only Prince Consort Eikko manages to keep a straight face. Rowena does some subtle signal. I do not understand what it is. At that, Queen Eadlyn speaks.

"Welcome, ladies," she smiles at us. "Please find your seats. Breakfast will soon be served."

Rowena takes her cue at that, and walks to one side of the head table. She sits near the royal family, and we follow her lead. I read my name on a paper and I know this was where I sit. Rosita just enters then and sees us seated. She is shocked at it.

"Did they follow the protocol, Your Majesty?" she asks.

"Yes," Prince Consort Eikko answers. She is surprised, but sees Rowena laugh at her situation. She seems to understand what happened.

"Ladies, we had not reached this point when the princesses had entered," Rosita says. "Looks like you are lucky having Lady Rowena here amongst you. She knows the protocols well. Next time you enter a room where royals are present, remember to curtsy." With that she leaves the room.

Prince Edward soon enters. We were about to rise – well, almost all of us remaining girls except Rowena – when he stops us. She probably knew that he would do that.

* * *

**Well, finally the girls have met the prince. Wonderful.**

**No eliminated girls are yours. These were just throwaways. Thanks to Abi for helping me out in that.**

**Please review, favorite and follow. **

**One more thing, my updates will not be frequent for now. Laptop battery is creating problems, and here I write. I will try to update sooner, but follow for updates.**

**Thanks to Abizeau for beta-ing. **

**Hmm, do I need to add something?**

**Seems like not.**

**Signing off for now**

**See you next time**

**Rowena**


	10. The First Days Part 1 - Revelations

**Hey all!**

**I am back. thanks for the reviews.**

**So.. I have been keeping up with my schedule... great! But, I will not be uploading next weekend as I will be not at home-time for vacation... So I will be seeing you all the week after. **

**Here is chapter 8:**

* * *

**Edward's POV:**

I hear Nazia and Liza laugh. I ask them about it and they tell me how bewildered the girls were when they entered the room and how Rowena saved them. I laughed too, when they told me about Rosita's reaction when she saw the girls seated.

Breakfast soon ends. Mom leaves along with dad, uncle and aunt. Nazia and Liza leave too. The girls exit, leaving me with Rowena.

"What did you want?" she questions me.

"Well, I was thinking..." I stop and arrange my thoughts.

"Thinking?" she prompts me.

"I have Nazia to spy on you all and tell me how you all act and all that. Liza too, even though she will leave soon. But the problem is that the girls will act proper around both of them, seeing they are princesses. You, on the other hand..."

I stop to see Rowe laugh. "What?"

She laughs even more.

"Okay, okay," she says upon my glare. "You want me to spy on them and help you find the best one?"

Seeing me nod, she continues. "Well, three things."

"What?"

"First, what do I get out of that? Second, even if I agree, I won't tell you everything. Third, what about me? You won't even think about me?"

At the last point, she makes a face.

"To the third point, you will always remain an option. Since you will be helping me..." I receive a glare from her at that.

"I never did agree, Ed, but go on."

"As I was saying before you interrupted me, you will be staying until the end. To the second point, I agree and have no problem. To the first, I am your prince so..." She starts laughing again. What is so funny?

"Stop throwing around your title, prince. Otherwise, no one will marry you. I'll agree to help you as long as you agree to do as I say. I'll think about that later, Rosita is sure to wonder where I am." With that, she turns and leaves.

"See you later," I call out after her and all I receive is a wave.

* * *

**Jo's POV:**

I wonder where Rowe is? She disappeared when we entered the dining hall, but at the same time, she saved all of us from embarrassment. Now, where is she?

The doors open and she walks in, a smile on her face and eyes glistening, as if she just had a good laugh. Before I can talk to her, Rosita walks in.

"Ladies, it is time for your first etiquette lesson," she announces and I see Rowe wince. Maybe because she already knows everything about etiquette. This would just be a revision for her.

"Okay, so first thing, whenever a royal enters a room where you are, or you enter a room where they are, curtsy. Today, you all were saved from any repercussions, partially because you did not know this and partially due to Lady Rowena. At least someone here knows their etiquette..." she drones on and I zone out of her speech.

"Boring lesson," Shelby claims, walking out with us. Rowena has again disappeared. She had received a note in the middle of the class. Not from the prince, though. That's what she said.

"I wonder what's going on? What's happening that Rowena knows?" Karma muses.

"Who knows? We'll ask her when we meet her," I reply.

* * *

**Rowena's POV:**

I received a letter from the queen during the boring lesson. She wanted to see me. What was it about? I wonder, walking up to the third floor.

The guards stop me. The selected were forbidden to enter the third floor. But before I can say anything, I spot my brother.

"Robin, help me. The queen wants to see me and the guards are stopping me," I send him a telepathic message.

"Wait, I'm coming," he replies and I see him walking towards the stairs.

"Let her enter. Queen Eadlyn wishes to see her," Robin informs the guards. They open the path and up I walk. Mouthing my thanks, I knock on Eadlyn's door and enter.

"Queen Eadlyn," I address her, curtsying.

"Rowena," she acknowledges me and motions me to sit. "You need not be formal dear."

"Rosita would get a heart attack if she saw I was informal with you."

"Well, I'll tell her that you are excused from all etiquette lessons."

"Thank you. Now, what did you want?" I ask the queen.

"Any updates?" she questions me.

"None."

"We have a spy in here..."

"From the rebels?"

"Yes."

"You need not worry. Their spy is spying on them and feeding false info. Betraying them in return."

"How do you know?"

"Mom never told you?" I question.

"Told me what?" Eadlyn is surprised.

"That I spy on the Northern and Southern Rebels? That I am a high-ranking person there, leading a battalion? That this is how you were fore-warned about the recent attacks? At least Robin was..."

* * *

**Eadlyn's POV:**

"What?" I ask Rowena. "You spy on the rebels? A leader? That's how your twin knew of the attacks. Not his instincts?"

All she does is nod. Margaret never told me about this.

"Who is the spy that they have sent?" I ask her.

"Me," she replies. "Don't worry, we did not rig the selection. And I just feed them false information. Nothing true. To them, I am spy for them. In reality, I spy on them."

"Swear on your loyalty to the crown..." I start speaking, before she starts laughing.

"Eadlyn," she speaks exactly like her mother. "I am loyal only to the Illean Crown. I spy 'on' them, not 'for' them."

I look skeptical. She sees that. "I have always been loyal. Whatever I found out, you know through mom, dad or Robin. Even Rosetta and Derek can tell you."

"Hmm..." I tap my fingers on the desk.

"Eadlyn, this happened before the treaty. Before we first met. Before..." she stops mid-sentence to see guards entering the room. I see fear in her eyes.

"Eadlyn, anything you do to me will be against the treaty," her tone changes. "And, I have diplomatic immunity too. You know that."

"Stand back," I order. Maybe, I should get all the information from her now. She has been willingly speaking. "Officer Russell, get Doctor Russell now," I order.

"Confirm from them too, Eadlyn, they will say the same. I had no idea mom never mentioned this."

Robin and Rosetta enter. They look at each other in surprise. Their eyes widen upon seeing Rowena there.

"Queen Eadlyn, all that Rowena has told you is true," Robin speaks up. Rowena must have let him listen to the conversation.

"Indeed, completely true. She is with you, not against," Rosetta speaks.

"That's all I needed to know, you may go back to your posts," I say, before turning to Rowena.

"Tell me everything," I order her. She just looks at me, lips in a tight smile and her eyes looking directly at me. They look exactly as Margaret's when she is angry.

"Send the guards away, Eadlyn," Rowena speaks in an extremely serious tone. One that matches her mother's when she is serious. "You know I won't harm you. I could already have done that."

"You can't negotiate, Lady Russell," I say. She laughs.

"Yes I can, Eadlyn. If you are so scared, get Robin here. But no one else."

I see determination in her eyes. The guards exit upon my command and Robin enters. He closes the door, even though I would have preferred otherwise.

"Look, I know that if I give you every single detail, you will have them captured this instant. But that will be a disadvantage for you," Rowena says once we are alone. I look at her, confused.

"I know you have your own spies in rebel ranks, Eadlyn, but they are in the lower ones. They find things out last, and at the last moment and cannot warn you in time." She takes a break and looks at Robin. I see something glistening on her face. Was she crying?

"I, on the other hand," she continues, "am one of the leaders. High ranking spy. I know details, when they are planned. That's how you are safe. Robin's 'instincts' are my knowledge. Use this position, Eadlyn, use it."

Another break. Is she breaking down? Before I can say anything, Robin is around her, holding her tightly. Their eyes meet and they have a wordless talk.

"Just don't be foolish and give her false information, Queen Eadlyn," Robin says. He always addresses me like this, even though his sister addresses me like their mother does.

"Trust her with the truth, let her twist it, and let us arrange a counter plan and capture them."

"What?" I ask confused.

"Eadlyn, for her sake, trust us," Rowena speaks. I know that by 'her', she means her mom. Robin doesn't know that yet.

"What about all details? Why not end them now?"

"We have a plan, Eadlyn. All Northern Rightiers know about this."

"All I have to do for getting information is to trust you and wait? And in return you give me all information on the rebels?" I ask, surprised. Often, there is more than that. Then, she did willingly tell me all the rest too.

"No," she says. "It would have been, had you not called the guards and doubted me."

"Then what do you want, besides this?"

"Keep the guards away. Let me go to the meetings un-escorted. Trust me. Don't keep on pestering us. Keep my identity a secret from all. Have the guards do the same."

"Rowe..."

"No negotiations on this, Queen Eadlyn," she cuts me, her tone sharp. "None at all. Otherwise, you get no information and only Robin knows about the attacks."

"But..." as I try to speak, she looks at me.

"Robin can trail me when I leave the palace. No one else," she speaks with finality in her tone. At least she understood the danger of being alone outside the palace. I know she trusts her brother, so do I. He did save Nazia as well.

"Fine. As you want," I agree. Robin slips a paper and I know she wants a written statement. Our terms are written, Robin witnesses it and she gets up to leave.

"I am loyal only to the Illean Crown," she says before leaving the room.

* * *

**Robin's POV:**

"You alright?" I ask Rowena, as we exit the queen's room.

"Yes, and don't ask what it was about," she replies, knowing that would be my next question.

I walk with her to her room. I know she needs support. She broke down when the guards entered the room. I knew better than to ask her about it. She would tell me herself, when the time came. She enters the room and waves me goodbye. I knew I would see her later, but, I had to do something first.

I walk back to the queen's room, and knock before entering it. She is surprised upon seeing me.

"Don't trouble her," I say, before Queen Eadlyn can say anything. "She has already been broken by you. Don't break her further."

"What?" she asks, looking confused. I explain to her the mental condition of my twin. The Queen looks shocked, not knowing what to do.

"Don't call her for now. And have me posted near her. She will need me around her more. Make it 24/7 if you have to. But, I need to be near her."

"Fine, I'll see to that. Let her know that I want to talk to her when she is stable." I nod and leave the room. At least, now I will be able to protect her.

* * *

**Karma's POV:**

Lunch passes by. Rowena did not join us and everyone was surprised. She was present for dinner, though. I wondered what happened. After dinner, every one leaves, leaving me alone along with the prince. I see him walking towards me and I curtsy when he is close.

"Lady Karma," he starts speaking. "Will you join me for lunch tomorrow?"

"Indeed, your highness," I reply, happy that he asked me out.

"I will come to your room then," he says and leaves the room. I sigh and follow him out.

Outside, I meet Shelby. We had become fast friends on the plane ride. Now, we were in-separable.

"Did Jo find where Rowe was?" I ask her.

"No," she replies. "Rowe asked Jo not to question her, that it was not meant for a selected to hear."

"Why, she too is one after all?"

"Maybe, she got to know because of her father?"

"Maybe."

We join the others in the Women's room. Rowe is sitting in a corner, talking to Jo. We join them. Rowe seems to be telling a story about the prince. She had, after all come here before.

"... and then he challenged me to climb the tree. I reached the top, but he fell down when he was midway up. Besides having a twisted arm, and a sore back, he refused my help," Rowena was saying. "I had to call Robin and Rosetta and we together dragged him to the hospital wing, despite his protests."

"Oh dear," Jo laughs. "A stubborn prince?"

"Yup."

"What else happened?" Shelby asks her.

"Well, on day one, I crashed right into him," she laughed. "And in return, we got a full tour of the palace. He is a true gentleman, he offered me his hand to get up."

We heard heels walking our way. I turned to see Princess Nazia approach us. When did she enter? We all swept into a curtsy; well, all but Rowena. If Rosita was here, she would kill her, even though she does know all protocols.

"Nazia," Rowena says, skipping the princess part. "What brings you here? I thought you were with Liza."

"A message from my dear brother," she says, smiling.

"Right now? I thought it was later," she says. "Fine, I'll go." She turns to us. "Stories some other day." With that, she leaves.

* * *

**Rowena's POV:**

Nazia told me that Edward wanted to see me now. I stepped out of the room, to see Robin waiting.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him.

"Waiting for you," he replies. Seeing me confused, he telepathically explains to me what he had done. He cares so much about me. I am glad that he is here.

We reached my room and he stops just outside. I walk in, seeing Edward already present.

"Well, here you are," he says.

"Yes, here I am."

* * *

**Edward's POV:**

Rowena sits down on her bed. She looks around.

"Tell me what happened ever since we last met," I ask her.

"Well, your head doctor, Doctor Russell, is in reality cousin Rosetta," she starts speaking. No wonder Doctor Russell was so familiar.

"And, Senior Officer Russell is Robin. Derek joined the parliament. I am here. Sofia's 10, going to school."

"Hmm, so three Russells here? Great."

We have a long discussion, after which I feel sleepy. Kissing her goodbye on the cheek, I leave her room and walk to mine. The selection has me confused.

* * *

**Melina's POV:**

I meet Rowena, when we are walking down the stairs to go for breakfast. Someone seems to be following her.

"How was your night?" she asks me as I join her.

"Great. Who is that following you?" I ask her.

"Someone is doing the same to you dear; to all of the selected in fact," she replies.

"Safety measures installed by the queen. We will be trailed by guards that rotate, unless the prince dismisses them during a date," she explains, seeing me confused.

"She told you this?" Jo joins us.

"Hmm, yes. That's one thing we discussed. The rest, not meant for a selected."

"But you know..." Bell joins us.

"That's because dad is one of the previous mayors of Calgary," she explains. "I know because of him. Because I am Lady Rowena Russell, daughter of Lord Lawrence Russell, not because I am Lady Rowena Russell, a selected."

"Oh, but he isn't mayor right now. What happened?" Jo asks.

"He didn't run in the last elections. He needed a break from being mayor. He is running this year, though."

"Wait, did you say that your father is Lord Lawrence Russell?" I ask her. I did hear about him from my step-father.

"Yes," she replies.

"Oh, no wonder you know all the etiquette."

"Hmm."

We reached the dining hall. The Royal Family is seated. We all curtsy, all but Rowena. Perhaps she has an exception. Breakfast goes un-eventfully. We leave to go to the Women's Room, for our next etiquette lesson. Rowena avoids entering and leaves us.

"Welcome ladies," Rosita greets us.

"As you may have noticed, Lady Rowena is not with us. She has been excused from all etiquette lessons. She may attend if she wishes too, but that is her choice. She will, though, be present for all other lessons, and will help you out in etiquette if you ask her."

No wonder Rowena left us. She doesn't need this.

"But, Rosita, she did not follow protocol," one of the selected speaks up. "She did not curtsy or address the royals with their titles."

"I am aware of that Lady Katlyna. She has been excused from that as she is personally close to the royal family. They have given her leverage."

No wonder she acts different from us.

* * *

**Eadlyn's POV:**

A knock surprises me. I was not expecting anyone. Before I can answer, the door opens and in walks Rowena.

"Eadlyn, I heard you wanted to see me?" she speaks with softness in her voice.

"Yes dear, please sit," I reply.

I ask her about her feelings and apologize for my actions. I know they were not good, but at times that had to happen. She just waves that away.

"Expect another attack soon," she suddenly says. "A deadly one. Robin already knows and is using his 'instincts' to convince the others and prepare."

"Okay, thanks for the warning. We had better prepare the saferoom."

"Indeed. I must go now. History lesson is next. I'll let you know the details when I get them." With that, she leaves.

* * *

**Who are the Northern Rightiers? What does she know? What's happening? I know you all are wondering this. This is all part of the plot, some twists. Those that I had planned long ago. These will be answered later.**

**See you soon**

**Don't forget to review-I really want your views on this**

**Thanks again to Abizeau for beta-ing (I don't know how many errors I would make if it was not for you)**

**Rowena**


	11. A Date-Attack-Revelation

**Hey all!**

**Sorry it took me so long to update...**

**Well I went on vacation and then needed some motivation to edit this chapter before uploading...**

**Well, without further wait...here is the next chap**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

**Theodosia's POV:**

Days flew by. We all were well settled in the palace. Groups had already formed. Rowena, Josephine, Melina, Isabella, Zoe, Karma and Shelby would stay together. I would remain with Zoraya, Everly, Lyssa, Adara, Aimee and Roxanne. Rebecca, Belle, Frances, Scarlet, Katlyna, Carlie and Cassidy would be together. The remaining selected would be together. We had daily classes. History, etiquette and whatnot. Rowena and Melina would skip etiquette, but would be present for the rest. Edward was speed dating all, the first Report was around the corner, and we all were nervous.

"Girls, today we will learn how to be on the Report," Rosita announced, entering the room. We all groaned. It was Thursday, report would be tomorrow. I saw Rowena get in a trance. She would often do that. W_hat it is about?_

"Rosita, teach the girls. I'll join later," she said, before leaving. She returned 10 minutes later, smiling. She had something in her hands.

"What do you have, Rowena?" Rosita questioned her.

"Something for them. Edward sent these," she replied.

"Don't worry, I wasn't on a date," she assured those who were glaring at her. "He just called me outside."

"When, we never saw a note come in," Katlyna spoke up.

"Who said anything about a note?" she replied.

"I know you all are wondering what's going on?" she said after a break. "Why I go in trances and all that?"

Seeing us nod, she took a deep breath before continuing, "My twin brother is a guard here at the palace. We have the same eye, hair and skin color. Some might have seen him."

Some nodded when she stopped. "Well, we can communicate mentally. Instead of disturbing us by sending a note, Edward asked him to send me the message. That's why I was in a trance. I was focusing on his words."

_No wonder she would go in a trance._ She stepped ahead and opened the box she was carrying. Before she could say anything, she slipped in a trance. _Maybe her brother was communicating something else._ She laughed, before continuing on.

"Okay, so this will be your first report. The report etiquette will be taught by Rosita, but something for all of you." She stopped and looked at us.

Lifting her hand, she showed us a bracelet. A charm bracelet. "This box contains one for each of you. Gifted by Edward. This is meant to comfort you all and to calm your nerves."

"I will call you one by one and give it." We nodded.

"Jo." She walked and received her bracelet.

"Adara."

"Shelby." The names continued on.

"Tess." I walked up at my name.

"Meet Edward for dinner, third floor stairs at 8," she said, before giving me mine.

Upon seeing me confused, she clarified, "he had the message sent through my twin before I gave all of you this." _This is why she fell in a trance and laughed._

Dinner came and I walked to the third floor stairs. Guards stopped me from entering as the selected couldn't enter. Before I could say anything, Rowena rounded the corner and waved, seeing me. She walked towards the stairs, the guards stopped her.

"I am Lady Rowena, daughter of Lord Lawrence," she said and the guards let her enter.

"Let Lady Theodosia enter, she is with me." She beckoned for me to follow and I walked behind her.

Suddenly, she went in another trance. She laughed, shaking her head and continued walking. She reached another door, guards stopped her. A quick hand movement sent them away. I wondered what it is was

"Go in Tess, Ed's waiting for you," she said, opening the door. I looked inside and saw Edward waiting for me.

"Lady Theodosia," he greeted me.

"Your Highness," I curtsied.

"Please call me Edward."

"Then you have to call me Tess."

"Very well, please sit."

I sat down on one of the four chairs present. Seeing me surprised, Rowe laughed, sitting on one herself. A knock attracted our attention. Edward looked at Rowena and she went in a trance.

"Come in Rob," she said out loud with a laugh. In walked someone who looked like her. It must have been her twin.

"Your Highness," he greeted.

"Officer Russell, glad you could join us," Edward replied. They sit down and I was looking confused. _Isn't this supposed to be a date?_

"Tess, it is dangerous for dates to be held in the open, like this," Rowe started speaking. "We are in one of the balconies, it will be easy to target Edward."

I was still confused, and Rowena must have seen that. "Rebels still exist, they never ended. Queen Eadlyn wants both, Edward and us, to be safe. That is why she wants a guard around whenever Edward does such a date."

_Oh, no wonder her twin was in uniform and so formal with Edward._

"Right now, Robin is on duty. The two of us were planning to eat together today, but this came up. So, even I am here. We won't interfere between the two of you, we will just be keeping an eye out for danger. I know how to defend myself."

I looked relieved. Dinner came, it is delicious and at a point, both Rowena and her twin, left us.

"So Tess, what do you do?" Edward asked me.

"I love to study history, especially pre-Illean history. I love reading."

"Oh, maybe you should go to the libraries here. You will find many books there."

"That will be great."

"Maybe next time I will take you there," he offered

"Hmm."

"In the meantime, if you ever want to go there, ask Rowena for directions. She knows the palace well."

"That she does," I laughed. "What about you?"

"Well, I am usually engrossed in meetings with mom."

"Boring life?"

"Yes, even though it is fun when my cousins come along. Lucky them, they do not have to be King," he laughed

"True."

We talked for some time, before I heard a noise.

"What was that?" I asked him. He looked bewildered. Rowena suddenly ran in. Her twin was following her.

* * *

**Edward's POV:**

I loved talking to Tess. Our date was interrupted by a noise. Rowena and Robin rushed in. They must have been by the door; Robin was on duty after all.

"Hurry, we have to get both of you to the safe room," Rowena said and we got up following her.

The closest entrance to the safe rooms were in my room, but Rowena led us down a different path. She quickly opened a room and told us to get in. She closed the door and locked it. Robin remained outside, ready to fight. She rushed us to a book shelf and she quickly pulled a book and ushered us in. She stepped in a moment later, closing the entrance. We walked ahead until we came to a door. Before I could open it, Rowe was besides us, opening it using finger print recognition. We entered the room and she closed it.

"You must be wondering why I didn't take you to the royal safe room?" she questioned me and I nodded.

"My Lady Russell room was closest and it led to this safe room. Your mother had one built for every diplomat's family," she clarified. I still looked confused.

"My previous room, Ed," she shook her head at me. Of course, she had a room on this floor.

"How will we know when it is safe to exit?" Tess questioned.

"You forget that Robin isn't here. He will let me know," she said.

"It's the southerners that have attacked," Rowe whispered in my ears.

"How do you know?"

"I'll tell you later."

We stayed in the room for ages. Rowe went in trances every few minutes. I had no idea what was going on. Tess was confused, too. Hours later, we finally heard Rowe laugh and I turned to see her getting up.

"Stay here." Her voice was commanding. _Why have I never heard this voice from her?_

She went and opened the door, surveying the corridor before beckoning us to get up. We followed her out and she locked the room. We followed her back to her old room where Robin is already present.

"Tess, go back to your room," Rowe said before turning to me, a serious expression on her face.

"Come with us," is all that she said.

I walked with her and her twin and we reached mom's office. She knocked twice, before opening. I was surprised at that, because mom never told her to enter._ What is going on?_

"Ed," mom exclaimed, seeing me enter. She enveloped me in a hug. "I'm glad you're safe."

"Thanks Rowe," she turned to her.

"It was nothing Eadlyn," she replied.

_Why does she address mom like that?_

"Edward, it is time for you to know something," mom said, all serious. A knock interrupted us and Doctor Russell stepped in. _Now, why are all the Russells gathered here?_

"You know that there are two rebel groups," Rowe started speaking. "But there is also one group which supports the monarchy. We don't attack, we support and stop attacks." I looked confused.

"There are three groups in Illea," mom started speaking. "Northern Rebels – the easy rebels –, Southern Rebels – deadly ones –, and Northern Rightiers – our supporters."

I looked confused. _Why would a group support us?_

"We are not rebels," Rosetta said. "The Northern Rightiers aren't."

"We protect the monarchy just like guards," Robin explained. "We are well spread. Many guards and maids here are members and can well defend you."

"And the three of us are the co-founders," Rowe said. "I am their alleged leader and Derek and Sofia are part too. Mom and dad support us and so do many people."

_She leads a group? _Mom pulled out a folder and showed me something.

"Three years ago, we signed a treaty with them, officially getting their support," she said. I read the paper and saw mom's, Rowe's and the then Prime Minister's signature.

"I signed on behalf of the NR," Rowe clarified. "You should know about us."

"Oh, fine as long as the NR stay loyal to us," I replied.

"Of course, Edward," she said.

"Eadlyn, tell him what I told you earlier," she addressed mom.

Mom told me about the rebel spy. I was surprised at what I heard. I looked at Rowe, and she nodded, confirming what mom told me.

"As long as you are with us and not them, I am fine with it," I said, after hearing mom's agreement with her. No wonder she knew it was southerners and was present during my date with Tess. She nodded in response. It was then that I see a necklace. It had a star pendent.

"The symbol for NR, Edward," she said, noticing me looking at her necklace. I saw Rosetta take her own out and Robin did the same.

"This is how we communicate."

"Oh, how does it work?" I question. She smiles and holds the pendant.

"Rosetta," she says.

_LOOK UNTO THE NORTH STAR,_

_YOUR EVERLASTING GUIDE._

_LET TRUTH, HONOR, ALL THAT'S RIGHT,_

_BE ALWAYS BY YOUR SIDE._

Rosetta's necklace glowed. Rowena said the words again and it stopped.

"These words were used by the former Northern Rebels that existed during your grandfather's time," she explained. "Your grandmother knows them well, seeing her father was a part of them. We have used it in honor of them, as they were loyal to your grandparents, like we are to your parents and you."

"We can communicate to one, two or even all at one time. If more than one, we say their names before those words, if all then just the words," Robin says.

"Oh." I was speechless.

"Today is the report, you both better get ready," mom said to me and Rowe. We left the room, Robin trailing Rowe and I knew mom had all selected trailed for safety.

* * *

**Hmm...**

**Please review.. I need to know what you all think**

**Hopefully next chap will be uploaded soon-no promise**

**Uptill now I was just getting further with the plot. Now I will add some more chaps from the other's pov..**

**Let's see**

**Thanks again Abi for beta-ing**

**See you soon**

**Rowena**


	12. The First Days Part 2 - Dates

**Hi all**

**So it is time I filled in some spaces in the story...**

**This chapter doesn't  contain the report. That will be the next one. Important announcement below...do watch out**

**here you go-the next chapter...**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

**Zoraya's POV:**

It had been only a few days since we'd arrive at the palace, but it seemed like years. I had settled in well, but couldn't wait to go on a date with the prince. Some of the girls had already gone and the others were waiting anxiously. A maid entered the room, carrying a letter, and she stopped by me. I opened the letter to see a message from the prince. He was inviting me on a date. I told Lyssa and Adara about it and they urged me to get dressed quickly as it was a lunch date. As soon as I opened the door to my room, I saw Alex cleaning the room. When I told her about my date, she squealed and called the others. They rushed up with a long, strapless, burgundy dress and paired it with silver heels, gold chokers and a silver head band. Charlotte was applying a light red lipstick as a knock was heard. Alex quickly opened the door and curtsied. The prince had arrived.

"Ready to leave, Lady Zoraya?" he asked me, offering a hand.

"Indeed, Your Highness," I replied, taking it.

"Please call me Edward."

"Then you must call me Zora."

"Very well."

We walked down the hall and exited the building. Photographers started taking pictures, as soon as we entered the garden. After posing for pictures near a fountain, Edward dismissed them and we continued to walk.

"So, what do you do, Zora?"

"I'm a ballet dancer."

"Hmm, you must show me, some time."

"Sure. What about you?"

"Besides helping mom running the country, nothing much," he laughed and I joined him.

We reached a secluded spot and I saw a picnic basket already waiting for us. Gesturing for me to sit, he followed me.

"I heard you love apples, Zora," he started speaking and removed the cover.

I gasped at seeing a variation of apple meals. We started eating an apple pie and silence dawned over us.

"Well, what about your family?"

"My twin sister is a violinist, my elder brothers are hip-hop dancers, my dad is a Jazz saxophonist, my mom a Jazz singer, one of my younger sisters is a pianist, and the other one is a painter."

"Wow! How many siblings do you have?"

"Five."

"How do you manage with five siblings?"

"I just do."

"Why did you enter the Selection?"

'Well, my ballet friends were entering to see if any of us could get in, so I did, too. I did have to choose though, as I had just received a major role in ballet."

"Oh, well you can continue to practice here."

"Thank you."

"The time has flown, Zora. We must return now."

"Okay."

I got up and Edward followed. He dropped me at my door, kissed my hand and left for his room. I entered my room and was ambushed by my maids asking questions regarding my date. Satisfying their queries, I fell on the bed and went to sleep. They woke me up for dinner and gave me a long wine red dress with silver heels, earrings and headband. I walk down the hall and met Scarlet.

"How was your date, Zora?" she asked me.

"It was good," I replied and we walked to the dining hall in silence.

Sensing that someone was following us, I turned around to see two guards walking behind us.

"Wondering about the guards, Zora?" someone questioned me. I turned to see Bella walking our way.

"Yes," I replied.

"These guards are our body guards. They have to protect us," she explained.

"How do you know?"

"Rowe told me the other day. I asked her about them."

"Hmm, but how does she know?" Scarlet asked.

"The queen told me when she called me on the first day of lessons," Rowena joined us.

"Oh," I said and we arrived at the door.

The guards opened the doors and we walked in to see some of the girls already seated.

"Well, we know why Rowe skips etiquette lessons, but why do you do the same, Bella?" I asked.

"I know them well. Rosita informed the queen about this and she let me skip too," she replied.

* * *

**Melina's POV:**

I knew that sooner or later someone would ask me about my skipping etiquette lessons. So I wasn't surprised that Zora asked me today. We ate dinner in silence and then left to go to our rooms. A few moments later I heard a knock. Lisa was present and so she opened the door to reveal Prince Edward standing.

"Your Highness," I greeted him after Lisa left the room, curtsying.

"Please, Lady Melina, call me Edward," he responded.

"Then you should call me Bella, I don't like Melina at all."

"Very well."

Edward sat on one edge of the bed. He started to think about something and at times opened his mouth to say something. But, then he stopped and closed his mouth.

"What do you want to say Edward?" I asked when he had done this a multiple times.

"I was thinking of taking you to a date out of the palace," he replied, eyeing me for my reaction.

"I would love that. But where?"

"Where do you want to go?"

"Why don't we go to a school? I would love to help the teachers."

"Great idea. I will work on it and let you know, Bella."

"Okay."

"I should probably go now."

"Fine."

He left and I lay down on my bed, wondering what arrangements he would do. I didn't know when I fell asleep. I woke up to a light shining in my eyes. Katelyn had opened the curtains. She, Lisa and Johanna were working in the room. I quickly dressed up and went to breakfast. Time flew by and I was sitting in the Women's Room, when a maid entered and gave me a letter. Edward was taking me out to the Illéan National School tomorrow. I couldn't wait.

"What is this, Bella?" Jo asked.

"Edward has invited me to a date tomorrow," I reply.

"Oh, what are you doing?" Karma asked.

"Going to visit a school."

"Illéan National School?" Rowe asked.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"It is the best school and it is sponsored by the palace. Even I studied there," Rowe replied.

"Really!" Bell exclaimed. "I suppose the one in Calgary, right?"

"Yes. I suppose you studied from the one in Likely," Rowe answered.

"Yes, glad to know that there are others here who studied from there, too," Bell said.

"We should bind together," Jo said. "I studied from the branch in Angeles. You will be going to my campus, Bella."

"Glad to know."

After discussing about our schools, I found out that all of us studied from the same school. I was glad to hear that. Dinner was uneventful and I returned to my room, tired. The next day I woke up early, ready to leave for the school after breakfast. Reaching the foyer, I was startled to see that Rowe was also present. Not only that, she seemed to have cut her hair. I was about to call her, before Edward appeared and spoke to her. But what was going on? I was surprised to see that it was a guard who I had taken to be Rowe. He was casually dressed, so I didn't know that he was a guard. But he looked so much like Rowe. _Wait, wasn't he the one who trailed Rowe the other day?_ My surprise must have showed on my face as I heard a laugh from the corner and saw Rowe coming from one side. She shook her head at me.

"Bella, it looks like you've seen a ghost," she commented.

"Who exactly is this guard?" I asked. By now, Edward had turned to see that I had arrived.

"My twin brother," Rowe laughed. "We do look alike."

My head spun as Rowe said this. I felt that someone was holding me and I turned to see Rowe holding me. She explained that her twin brother was a senior guard at the palace and it was he who had told her about the guards following us. I understood then why he looked like Rowe and why there were differences.

"Ready to leave, Bella?" Edward asked me as I stood on my own. Rowe had gone to talk to her twin.

"Yes," I replied.

"There will be guards around us at all times. However, inside the school building, they can't enter. It is a school policy, that can only be changed if there is an emergency. Hence, Officer Russell will be inside with us in casual clothes. That is the only way it is possible."

"Okay."

"Let's go then."

I followed Edward outside and we entered the limousine. Only Rowe's twin was sitting with us.

"Bella, this is Robin, or Officer Russell," Edward said, once the limo started moving. He acknowledged me.

"Edward, we will not be using titles inside," he said. "It will keep the anonymity around us."

"Indeed. Keep this in mind, Bella," Edward said and I nodded.

The rest of the ride went in silence. We soon reached the gates of the school and the limo stopped inside. Robin stepped out first and we followed him inside.

"Welcome, Your Highness, Lady Swan," a middle aged woman greeted us at the steps. "I am Kate, the principal of this campus."

We followed her inside. Many teachers greeted us. On a wall I saw Jo's picture. It was from the time when she had graduated. Edward recognized it too. Kate led us to a class, where many kids were waiting for us. She introduced us to the class and left. We sat with the children and started discussing many things.

"Edward, it's time to return," I heard Robin tell Edward.

I looked at the clock and saw it was nearly lunch time. The time had flown. We walked out of the class, saying goodbye and Kate bid us farewell at the door. We sat in the limo and it sped off. Looking out of the window, I saw we were nearing a bakery. The limo stopped and we stepped outside. I followed Edward inside and saw that the owner of the bakery, a man named John, led us to a seat.

"I heard you love strawberry tarts, so I arranged for this too," Edward explained as a plate full of strawberry tarts was placed at the table. "Grandma loves them too."

"Yes, Queen America does love them," I said. "Thanks, Edward."

We ate in silence. Before I knew it, the plate was empty.

"Well, tell me about your family," Edward asked.

"My parents are dead and I live with my stepfather."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"No need to be. Well, I also have four elder brothers, three elder sisters and one younger step sister. "

"Ouch. That's a lot of siblings."

"Yup. You might have heard about Lily."

"Lily Mayflower Swan?"

"Yes."

"Wow, are you her sister?"

"Indeed."

"Well, we must go now, I'm sure mother will be worried soon."

"Okay. We shouldn't not worry the Queen," I laughed and Edward joined.

"She'll not worry, Lady Swan," Robin joined us. "I have updated Rowe."

"Ah, she will then inform Queen Eadlyn?" I asked.

"Indeed. But it is time to leave."

"Very well," Edward replied.

We walked outside. Soon we were in the limo, heading towards the palace. Once there, Edward left me at my door, and I walked in, falling on the bed, exhausted. Moments later, my maids entered, asking about my day. They helped me settle in bed, promising to wake me up for dinner. I soon fell asleep.

* * *

**All those who have submitted their characters, please suggest report outfits and date ideas...**

**Thanks Abi for Beta-ing**

**See you in next chap - the report**

**Rowena**


	13. Author Note's: Hiatus Mode - Indefinite

_**Hi guys... **_

_**So sorry for the delay, but I am going on an indefinite hiatus. Reason being that my Wi-Fi is not working properly. Hence I will not be uploading according to schedule and might not upload for a while as I just opened my account after a long time (again due to Wi-Fi problems). **_

_**Even if I upload a chapter soon, do not expect the next to be on schedule.**_

_**Anyhow, I will be continuing the story. College will open soon, so the schedule might change, but I will not stop writing. **_

_**Next chapter is the report. Send in the required information (in case you have not) that is mentioned at the end of last chapter.**_

_**See you all soon... (hopefully this week, if there are no more problems)**_

_**Rowena**_


	14. The First Report

**Hello all...**

**Luckily Wi-Fi worked-yayyyyyyyyyy**

**Okay, so I have nothing much to say except college has started...**

**As to answer Milly's question in a review, no there is no magic, as voice detectors are in those pendants...**

**Besides this, nothing else... **

**Here is the report-finally**

**Chapter 11**

* * *

**Rowena's POV:**

It was time for the first report of the Selection. I knew many girls were nervous, but one of us had to get used to this. I was in my room, thinking which dress to wear, when I heard a knock. Cora opened the door to reveal that it was Jo.

"Rowe," she started speaking. "What are you wearing?"

"No idea, I was just thinking about that," I replied. Walking to my closet, I looked through my clothes again, when a green dress caught my eye.

"How is this one, Jo?"

"Beautiful. I might go with something black."

"Good idea." She left me alone to go choose her dress.

Another knock disturbed me. Jane opened the door this time, it was Tess.

"Thanks for yesterday Rowe," she said.

"That was nothing Tess," I reply. "Nervous?"

"Yup. How are you so calm?"

"Maybe I know how to hide my emotions. Or, maybe I am not nervous at all?" I laughed.

"Hmm..." A knock disturbed us. Again. It was Bella and Bell. Both had so similar names it was sometimes confusing.

"Nervous?" I questioned them and they nodded. "Gather all the Selected in Women's room. I'll join you there. Maybe we should get dressed together."

"Good idea," Bella said and left to get all the selected there.

We walked to the Women's room, with our clothes and jewelry. Maids also joined us. We had fun, getting dressed together.

"Where are all of you?" I received a telepathic message from Robin.

"Women's Room. Why?" I sent the message.

"All guards are worried, no one can find any of you."

"All alright? What happened? A threat?"

"No, just Queen Eadlyn doesn't want us to lose you all."

"Really!" I laughed out loud. The girls looked at me, but I shake my head.

"We are getting dressed for the report together. Many of them are nervous for their first report."

"Oh, fine. We will be outside the room."

"Fine, see you soon."

"Wait," he said as I was about to focus again around me.

"What?"

"Edward sends a message."

"What is it?"

"For all of you. He says that after getting dressed, meet him in the hall by the studio, 15 minuntes before report."

"Fine. Later."

I turned to look at the girls. They had noticed that I was in a trance. I laughed.

"Ladies, I have a message from our beloved prince," I said. Some girls rolled their eyes, while some shot daggers at me.

"He says to meet him in the hall by the studio, 15 minutes before the report," I told them. "I will guide you there."

"Great," Katlyna said, before turning away.

"Why were you laughing?" Jo asked me. I told her about my conversation with Robin, and she laughed, too.

When we were all dressed, I led them to the hall. The door was closed, but I double knocked on it and opened the door. That was a code between me and Eadlyn. That way, she'll know that I was there. All of them are seated. The girls curtsied and I suppressed a laugh.

"Girls, thank you for joining us," Eadlyn said. I saw Nazia whisper something to Ed, and he laughed.

* * *

**Isabella's POV:**

It was the first time I've been on the report. I've seen it often enough to remember the pattern. We were currently in a hall close to the report and I remembered a few of the passages Rowe took us through, as I worked as the Palace Vet. We were with the whole royal family. I was talking to Bella when Queen Eadlyn approached us.

"Lady Isabella, Lady Melina," she greeted us and we curtsied. "How are the two of you?"

"Quite well, Your Majesty," Bella said "Please call me Bella, I prefer it over Melina."

"Sure," the queen replied.

"Bella!"

We turned our heads to see Jo call her.

"Excuse me," she said and left.

"Isabella Annabella Jackson," Queen Eadlyn addressed me. "Lovely to see you again, my dear. I hope all is well."

"Indeed, Queen Eadlyn," I replied. I knew she had recognized me as one of the vets.

"Luckily you were on a vacation when the Selected were announced."

"Indeed."

"If you need anything, you can ask. Both, you and Rowena, know the palace well."

"Thank you."

* * *

**Everly's POV:**

Time passed by quickly, and soon after we were walking towards the report set. I was dressed in an orange dress, with straps, black heels and off-white nail polish. Nervous, I looked around and caught Zoraya's eye. She looked lovely in her red, off the shoulder gown and golden heels. She walked towards me and we took seats together in the middle row. George Fadaye walked on stage as soon as the report started.

"Hello Illea!" he greeted the audience. "Welcome to the first ever report for the current Selection. But before we go ahead, I am sure that their Majesties have something to say." With that, he turned towards the queen.

"Today, Illea, I wish to inform you of recent developments," she started saying. "It is extremely unfortunate that the Rebels have returned and are once again targeting the peace in the nation. I urge you to be careful and to inform us if you suspect anyone to be in league with these new Rebels, who have already started striking. We, at the palace, are working to pacify them, but you all must be cautious for your own safety. Besides this..."

As the queen continued speaking, I zoned out and waited for George to return. As soon as she stepped back towards her seat, he came on the stage.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen," he started speaking, "it is time for you to see what has been going on in this first week of the Selection."

Footage from Edward's dates started playing on the large screen. Beginning with Karma's lunch date, the footage then switched to Zoraya's picnic date, Melina's school visit, and ended with Theodosia's dinner date. After the footage stopped playing, George called Edward towards the center of the stage.

"Your Highness," he addressed the prince. "From the videos and pictures, it seems that you are enjoying these dates. Is it true?"

"Yes, George," Edward replied. "All of these ladies are wonderful and I like to get to know them better. For some time, the Selection will be going a bit slow."

"However, it seems like it has gone fast," George commented.

"Yes, ten of the ladies invited have already been eliminated. However it was only because I did not feel any connection with them and did not want to raise their hopes in vain."

"Very well. Do you mind if I question the ladies?"

"Not at all."

* * *

**Melina's POV:**

As soon as the prince walked back towards the stage, George looked at us before calling out Karma. She looked lovely in her light red dress as she walked to the center of the stage.

"Lady Karma," George addressed her. "How was your date with the prince?"

"It was lovely," she replied. "We discussed about our hobbies and he asked me about my family and life before the Selection."

Karma continued talking about her date as George kept on questioning her. Then he finally thanked her for her time and called me over. I joined him, straightening my strapless white and golden gown.

"Lady Melina," he started speaking before I cut in.

"Call me Bella," I said.

"Very well, Lady Bella," he obliged. "Now, I must ask you how you are enjoying your stay?"

"It has been wonderful here," I replied. "Everyone has been so kind and I have made quite a few new friends."

"That's great. Now, how did you enjoy your visit to the Illéan National School?"

"I did quite enjoy it. We taught the children there and discussed their views with them."

"Was it all you did?"

"No," I laughed. "After the school, we went to a bakery. That was when we discussed our lives."

"Really! That is great. I'm afraid that this is all the time that we have."

"No problem, George." With that, I walked back to my seat and he called Zoraya over. After asking her the same questions, it was Tess's turn.

* * *

**_Some one's_ POV:**

I was really relieved when George ended the report. My stomach was rumbling and I couldn't wait to get to the dining hall. As soon as we entered the hall, I walked as fast as my golden heels allowed me to. Quickly sitting down, I adjusted my blue tulle and looked at the plates. I quickly finished eating the madeleines, my favorite food. Then as soon as dinner ended, I rushed to my room. My maids helped me out of my dress, removed my golden hairband and silver earrings and bracelet and dressed in my night gown, I opened a book to read. Nothing was scheduled for this time and I knew we all had to be in the Women's Room in the morning.

After reading for some time, I felt my eyes get heavy and closed the book. I got comfortable in the bed to sleep. My head maid was still there and seeing me lie down, she turned off the lights. As I fell asleep, I could not help but dream that I was racing the prince on horseback and winning.

* * *

**Follow, Favorite and Review (I need them)**

**Thank you Abi for beta-ing**

**See you all in next chap, if I need anything from OC Authors, I will update my profile so do check that...**

**Signing out for now**

**Rowena**


	15. Sleep Over and Attack

**Hi guys. So I know its been a long time since I last updated... but I have been busy with college/high-school life. Anyways, here's the next chap.**

**Chapter 12**

* * *

**Belle's POV:**

After the report had ended, we filed out to go to the dining hall. My stomach was rumbling as we sat. As soon as the food was served, I hungrily attacked it. I heard laughter and saw that Katlyna was laughing.

"Ignore her," Frances said, seeing that I was disturbed by Katlyna's actions. "She does that a lot."

"True," Carlie joined in.

We ate in silence for a few more minutes.

"Hey guys," Cassidy suddenly broke the silence. "I just had a wonderful idea."

"What?" I asked, swallowing my food in a hurry.

"We should have a sleepover," she grinned.

"Don't do that," Katlyna cut in.

"No one invited you Kat," Carlie replied hotly.

"You guys go ahead with this," Rebecca spoke up. She had been listening to our conversation.

"I don't feel like one tonight."

"Come on, Rebecca, join us," Frances insisted, but she shook her head in denial.

"Ok, let us know if you change your mind. What about you Scarlet?" I asked.

"Count me out this time," she tried to hide a yawn. "Maybe next time."

"Ok, so just us four?" Carlie looked around. "That means it's me, Cassidy, Frances, and you, Belle."

"Where will we do it?" I asked.

"Your room," Cassidy smiled.

"Ah..." I got a shock. I thought it over and then finally agreed.

* * *

**Carlie's POV:**

Belle had agreed to have the sleepover in her room, even though she had seemed to hesitate. After dinner, we all left to get our things and agreed to meet shortly. I was the first to reach Belle's room, armed with pillows. Upon hearing footsteps, I turned to see Frances holding jars of sweets and Cassidy with DVDs. Belle opened the door just then and ushered us in. Her room was quite large and she also had a television.

"I asked my maids to get one here," she replied to out un spoken question.

"Cool, we can watch the movies that Cassidy brought," Frances said, sitting down on the floor and we followed her.

Cassidy started searching in her pack of DVDs for a movie. Grinning mischievously, she got one out and I looked in horror at her face.

"No, something else," Frances spoke up before anyone could say anything.

"Stranger Things?" Cassidy asked.

"A Quiet Place," Belle suggested and all of us agreed.

Cassidy returned the DVD and took another out. Running to the player, she quickly put it inside. Turning on the television, she settled next to us.

The movie was about a family living in a haunted house, where a single sound could lead to death. The parents tried to protect their children and think of a way to remove the curse on the house.

After the movie ended, everyone was looking at each other and it took us a while before we could say anything.

"Whew," I said. "That was a bit scary."

"I agree," Belle announced, getting up. "Why not play a game to relieve the tension?"

As soon as all of us had agreed, she returned with a bottle. We looked at her in surprise. What was she going to do?

"Let's play truth or dare," she said, sitting on the floor with us. Hand on the bottle, she added, "whoever faces the open end of the bottle will have to choose 'truth or dare'."

Twisting the bottle sideways, Belle let it go and it spun on the floor. The open end faced me and the others looked at my face.

"Truth," I said. Better play it safe.

"Hmm," Frances mused. "What shall we ask her?"

"I think we should ask her about her talents," Cassidy said.

"Fine," Belle agreed.

"What are you good at?" she directed the question at me.

"The violin," I replied. "I love playing it," I answered the unspoken question.

After I had answered, I took the bottle in my hand and gave it a twist. This time it ended on Frances.

"Dare," she said.

* * *

**Frances' POV:**

"Dare," I said as soon as the bottle's end faced me. I saw mischievous looks on the others faces and wondered what the dare would be.

Cassidy brought out a packet of crackers and whispered something in the others' ears. A grin spread on everyone's faces and Belle and Carlie nodded.

"Your dare is to eat a mouthful of crackers and try to whistle," she said, her eyes scanning my face.

"Bring it on!" I exclaimed and took out a handful of crackers from the packet and put them in my mouth.

After multiple attempts to whistle, which resulted in some pieces of crackers spilling from my mouth, I managed to complete the dare. As the others clapped, I stood and took a bow. This left them all laughing. Swallowing the remaining crackers, I twisted the bottle, which landed on Belle this time.

"Truth," she announced.

"What is your favorite colour?" Carlie asked.

"Yellow and light blue," she answered, taking hold of the bottle and twisting it.

As it landed on Cassidy, she chose dare. After a deep discussion, we agreed that she should have a peanut butter facial for 30 minutes and she had to get the peanut butter herself. Succeeding in the dare, Cassidy triumphantly spun the bottle as she sat down.

Taking turns, this time everyone said dare. Belle had to say everything to the tune of Happy Birthday. Carlie had to sing 'Strawberry Fields Forever' by the 'Beatles' and eat peanut butter at the same time. By the time the second round ended, we all were too tired to continue playing. So we started discussing about our lives. Belle loved to dance and had a younger sister, Carlie was an upper class strawberry lover. Cassidy even shared the fact that she didn't enter the selection at all. It was her mom who did it.

"I don't know about you guys, but I am sleepy," Belle spoke up as soon as I had finished telling them about my elder brother and younger sister.

"It's past two in the morning, let's go to sleep."

Agreeing, we all spread out the bed sheets and pillows that Carlie had brought. Stifling a yawn, I got into one of the camp beds and soon fell asleep.

**_CRASH_**

"What was that?" I asked groggily.

I turned to see the others rubbing their eyes. Something had woken all of us.

"No idea," Belle said, getting up to turn on the light.

Just then, our door flew open and Scarlet looked in.

"Did you guys hear that?" she asked.

"Yup," Carlie replied.

Just then a loud sound filled the halls. Terrified, we held onto each other. Hearing footsteps, we saw Rowe running towards us. Lyssa was with her.

"Follow me," she said and we got up and ran with her.

"What's happening?" Lyssa asked as Rowe stopped in front of a wall.

At least I thought it was a wall, but Rowe quickly put her hand on something and a door opened.

Pushing us in, she said, "Run and go to the safe room, a guard is sure to be there."

"Rowe, what's going on?" I asked.

"Rebels!" was her reply as she shoved us in and closed the door. We could hear her running away from the door, presumably to get the others.

* * *

**Ok, so the credit for this chapter goes to Smiley111 for her idea and the discord members too for the sub ideas and motivation. A usual shout out of thanks to Abizeau for beta reading.**

**What do you think will happen next? I can't wait for your reviews.**

**See you next chap... Check my profile for any updates.**

**Happy Holidays everyone (and for those who celebrate, A Merry Christmas!)**

**Rowe**


	16. All is Well

**Important: Read the AN at the end!**

**Chapter 13:**

* * *

**France's POV:**

**_Last chapter…_**

_Just then a loud sound filled the halls. Terrified, we held onto each other. Hearing footsteps, we saw Rowe running towards us. Lyssa was with her._

_"Follow me," she said and we got up and ran with her._

_"What's happening?" Lyssa asked as Rowe stopped in front of a wall._

_At least I thought it was a wall, but Rowe quickly put her hand on something and a door opened._

_Pushing us in, she said, "Run and go to the saferoom, a guard is sure to be there."_

_"Rowe, what's going on?" I asked._

_"Rebels!" was her reply as she shoved us in and closed the door. We could hear her running away from the door, presumably to get the others._

* * *

**Now:**

"Let's go down," Cassidy suggested, turning towards the stairs that we could see going downwards.

Panic filled us so suddenly that we fled down. I could feel my heart pounding against my chest and adrenaline flowing in my veins. Carlie, who was in the lead, stopped so suddenly that we nearly collided. A door was right in front of us. Lyssa tried the handle, but in vain.

"There's no one here," she said after she had looked around. "Rowe did say that a guard ought to be here."

"True," Belle said.

Footsteps from a corner attracted our attention and we saw Adara come down another flight of steps.

"Any idea what's going on?" she questioned, panting. "Rowe didn't say anything to me when she literally pushed me in."

"She said _rebels_ when she shoved us in," I replied. "Where are we?"

"The royal safe room," another voice greeted us and we turned to see the two Bells coming in.

"Don't just stand here, get in," Bell said.

"The door's locked and there is no guard here," we all jumped at the sound of another voice. It was Jo, who we hadn't seen earlier.

"All the more reason why you should get in quickly," Bell said and walked towards the door.

Typing in something on the keypad, she stepped back and the door swung open. We ran in to see Rosita rush towards us. She was already inside with the royal family. We curtsied to them and looked around. Multiple cots lined one side with some chairs where the royal family was seated. We turned upon hearing footsteps and saw the others rush in. Rosita counted us as soon as the door automatically closed a while later. Frowning, she re-counted us and walked towards the royal family.

"Your Majesty," she addressed the queen. "Lady Rowena seems to be missing and the doors have closed. I remember seeing no guards around either."

"Don't worry about her, Rosita," the queen calmly replied. "She can access any safe room at any time, including this one. And she can defend herself too."

"Very well, Your Majesty," Rosita replied. Turning to us, she said, "Alright ladies, time to sleep."

Groaning, all of us went towards the cots. I was still worried about Rowe, but Tess seemed to be relaxed.

"I wonder if Rowe is alright," Cassidy said as we walked towards our cots together.

"She'll be fine," Tess said.

"How do you know that?" Jo asked.

"I was with her in the last attack, remember?"

"Oh, yeah," Zora said, joining us with Ev.

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

**Rowe's POV:**

"Stop right there," a familiar stentorian voice called out.

Surprised, I stopped, but as I turned around – or should I say 'tried to' – I felt a revolver on my back.

"Stay as you are," the familiarity was still present. A hand gripped my shoulder and I knew instantly who it was.

"Let go of the Night Queen, or face the consequences of her wrath," I hissed.

Feeling the grip relax and the revolver being removed, I turned to see Carlos. I was right!

"Night Queen!" he exclaimed in surprise. "I didn't recognize you at all."

"Evidently," I replied coolly. "What's going on?"

"The Head wanted to test you and some others," he replied and I struggled to hide the fact that I already knew that.

"Oh, but you better leave now. These un-planned attacks will ensure our end."

"Right," Carlos said as he turned and ran away.

I was downright glad that Sara had managed to warn me about this so-called 'test' that the Head had planned. Good thing that she was another one of the spies sent by Queen Eadlyn to infiltrate the ranks of the Southern Rebels. Stoning my window, she had attracted my attention and woken me up. Hearing the plan, I had immediately communicated with Robin and then ran off to drag the others to the safe room, while the rebel alarm started ringing.

As soon as Carlos had gone, I resumed my path to a saferoom and quickly ran into one. Once safe inside, I signaled Robin to find out he was still fighting some extreme rebels. A few worrisome hours later, Robin sent the _all clear_ message and I quietly left the saferoom, hurrying towards the main one, to find it unguarded. Scared, I sent an alert to Robin who immediately came down with a few other guards who quickly looked around and said that all was clear. Dialing in the code known only to the royal family, advisors, guards and staff, I opened the safe room to hear shouts of panic. As soon as I peeked in, they turned to one of joy and I saw Rosita heave a sigh of relief.

"I knew you would be fine," Tess announced happily as she enveloped me in a hug. The others followed suit.

"Okay dears, stop," I said. "It's okay for you all to get out."

As the others left, I sneaked a glance at the Queen and knew immediately that she was wondering about what had happened. I knew I would soon be questioned regarding that and I sighed and walked towards her. No need of delaying the inevitable.

"What was this all about, Rowe?" she asked as soon as everyone had left.

"A test for their spies," I replied. Seeing her confused face, I couldn't help chuckling.

"The Southern Rebels wanted to test me," I explained. "If it hadn't been for Sara, I would truly have been in the dark myself. I'll be talking to them soon regarding this, though."

"Oh," understanding dawned over the Queen's face. "I suppose you'll leave at night and alone?"

"Yes, but Robin will be with me," I said and she nodded.

"Great, now all of you must rest," she said.

She got up and left the safe room, the rest of the family following her. I left too and went to my room, exhausted with the events of the night.

* * *

**Isabella's POV:**

Rosita had hustled us to our rooms. Penelope and Zoey were inside my room and they quickly started preparing me for the day ahead. As soon as I was ready, they sent me outside to the garden where all of us were supposed to meet.

"Hey, Bell," I turned to see Jo walking towards me. Lyssa and Bella were with her.

"We were wondering how you managed to open the saferoom," Lyssa questioned me.

"I used to work here as a vet and so all the staff know the code," I replied.

"Oh," Carlie joined us.

We started walking towards the entrance together and as soon as we reached the grounds, we heard a stifling sound. Turning around, we saw Rowe stifle a yawn. Tess was trying to control her laughter and we all burst into laughter. Rowe glared at us and then herself succumbed to the contagious laughter floating around her.

"What's so funny?" a new voice joined our conversation. We turned to see Prince Edward standing right behind us.

"Nothing, Your Highness," Rowe quickly replied and then turned to leave.

Tess and Lyssa followed her, while Bella and Jo walked away in another direction, leaving me alone with the prince.

"Lady Isabella," he addressed me. "How has your stay been here?"

"Quite fine, Your Highness," I replied. "Please call me Bell."

"Very well, Bell. Then you must call me Edward. Would you like to go on a date with me?"

"I would love to, Edward. When and where?"

"Why don't you decide?"

"Hmm, I'll let you know about my plan."

"Very well. I'll see you later Bell," with that, the prince turned and left to meet some other selected.

* * *

**So, you must be wondering how I am posting again...**

**Well, I'll be busy in the next 2 weeks due to family functions, so I probably won't be able to write (or update) at all. So a bonus chapter for all my readers.**

**Please leave a review. What do you think Isabella will plan? And how will the others take the rebel attack?**

**Follow the story to get the alert for next update and please review, for I love to hear what you all think.**

**Shout out to Abi for beta-reading so quickly.**

**_Veronicaiscool_, where ever you are and I hope you are reading this, I didn't see your review till after I posted the previous chapter. I hope you can soon access your account. Do leave a review, even if as a guest.**

**Anyways, signing out now and see you all next chapter**

**And an advanced _HAPPY NEW YEAR_**

**Rowe**


	17. A Sunset Date

**Hey guys. Sorry for making you all wait soo long. Don't worry though, unlike a few of my Discordian friends (sending a wink), this is a true update, even if it seems to come on 1st April. Anyways, here's the chapter:**

**Chapter 14**

* * *

**Isabella POV:**

**_Last chapter…_**

_"What's so funny?" a new voice joined our conversation. We turned to see Prince Edward standing right behind us._

_"Nothing, Your Highness," Rowe quickly replied and then turned to leave. _

_Tess and Lyssa followed her, while Bella and Jo walked away in another direction, leaving me alone with the prince. _

_"Lady Isabella," he addressed me. "How has your stay been here?"_

_"Quite fine, Your Highness," I replied. "Please call me Bell."_

_"Very well, Bell. Then you must call me Edward. Would you like to go on a date with me?"_

_"I would love to, Edward. When and where?"_

_"Why don't you decide?"_

_"Hmm, I'll let you know about my plan."_

_"Very well. See you later Bell," with that the prince turned and left to meet some other selected._

* * *

**Now:**

Besides knowing what was coming, I was still nervous. Who wouldn't be, if they were going on a date with someone they have known for a long time, even from afar? And who wouldn't be if the said someone was a prince; the Crown Prince, in fact?

Working on my hair, Penelope managed to release some of the stress as her experienced hands massaged my hair. As soon as she was done tying my hair in a French braid, she went on to get some shoes. Meanwhile, Zoey did some light makeup and Lorena took out a white blouse with boot cut jeans. As soon as my makeup was done, I quickly slipped on my clothes and wore the white riding boots Penelope had taken out. As if on cue, a knock sounded on the door and Zoey opened it to reveal the prince. My maids quickly curtsied and left, leaving the two of us alone.

"Lady Isabella," he said once we were alone. "Are you ready?"

"Indeed, Your Highness," I replied and took his outstretched arm, walking out of my room.

Dressed in a cute blue t-shirt that said 'Go Angeles' Stars' and black jeans, I could easily see that he had followed my advice to wear something rough.

"You needn't call me Your Highness," he said once we were walking down the stairs.

"Then you must call me Bell."

"Ok, Bell. Where are we going, though?"

"Patience, Edward. The reward of patience is always sweet," I said.

"Oh really?" he glanced at me as we walked out into the garden.

Leading him towards the stables, I saw that he was surprised to see me walking with ease towards them. Reaching the stables, I saw that the stable boy had taken out the two horses I told we would use and had saddled them.

"How did you know that I always ride Blackberry?" Edward was surprised as he noticed his favorite horse amongst the two saddled.

"A secret," I replied, walking towards Snow, my horse.

Once I had settled on my horse, the stable boy aimed to hand over a basket to me, but Edward took it before I could even touch the handle.

"Mm," he said smelling the basket closely. "What does it contain?"

"Don't!" I said as he started to remove the cover.

"Why?" Edward asked.

"It'll ruin the surprise," I replied and he groaned but agreed to wait.

The sun was setting and we started walking towards the usual path.

"So Bell, what do you do?" Edward broke the silence after the 10 min silent walk.

"I am a vet, right here at the palace."

"What!?" he said, surprised. "No wonder you know the paths of the garden and my favorite horse."

"Yeah. So tell me a bit about you," I said.

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything."

"Hmm. Well I really don't have a lot of free time, helping mom run the country. But I do love to walk around the gardens to release the stress."

"Hmm. I suppose you love watching football."

"Yeah," he nodded. "My favorite team is obviously Angeles." He chuckled at that. "What about you?"

"Well, Labrador is quite good but I love Likely."

"Oh well." He shrugged and we walked on.

"Besides horse riding, what do you do in your free time?" I asked, genuinely curious. I had only seen him from afar in the Palace, and didn't know anything much about him.

"Watching movies, whenever I can." He strengthened his grip on the reins, leading Blackberry back on the trail. He had seen some pretty flowers on the side of the road.

I already knew that. "Oh, and when did you last watch a movie?"

"Um– one month ago."

"Hmm…"

* * *

We finally reached our destination. There was a lovely view of the gardens, shaded by an apple tree at the top of a hill. Behind the tree was a movie trap set for the evening.

"Isn't it lovely," I heard Edward say from behind me. He motioned towards the sky and I noticed the colors of the sunset.

"Indeed."

"I don't get to see this much, thank you Bell."

"A pleasure." I offered him a smile, then I shook myself back into my date. "Ok, so what movie would you prefer watching, today?"

"Something adventurous."

"Okay, so we have a lot of options."

I showed Edward a number of options and he chose one. Looking at the cover, I saw it was one of Dan Brown's books, 'The Da Vinci Code'. Setting the movie, we sat on the blanket that was already spread and started watching the movie. Long story short, a grandfather, head of a mysterious organization was killed and wrote a code for his granddaughter to find, a hidden family secret, and that of the organization along with a symbolist. They finally succeeded, despite the numerous problems they faced, revealing a very surprising and shocking truth.

"Wow," I said once the credits started rolling.

"Yeah. I love reading Dan Brown's books."

"Oh, me too."

"Well, I don't know about you, but I am hungry."

"Same," I said, and laughed.

Unwrapping the basket, I took out our dinner that the maids had packed for us. A delicious chicken steak awaited us and I handed out the plates and glasses for lemonade. Hungrily, we attacked the steak and quickly finished it. Desert was a choice of pastries. Taking two each, we leaned back in our cushions.

"So Bell, tell me a bit about your family," Edward said, taking a bite of his own pastry.

"Well, my parents are investors and also own a horse boarding center where I learned to ride."

"Nice." He bit into the pastry again. "Any siblings?"

"No, but I am fine with it. I get all the love of my parents this way."

"Hmm. Having one sibling is fine for me, I can't imagine life without Nazia."

"So, Edward, besides horse riding, walking in the gardens and watching football, what else do you like to do?"

"I do love to read, but I really don't have the time to do it." He paused. "Running a kingdom is stressful as it is, even though we do have a prime minister."

"Ah, I see. Well then you need to find time to read, then."

"What about you, Bell?"

"I love being around animals. I just love them, so I spend all my time around them."

"Have you ever gone to a zoo?" he asked, sitting up.

"No, but I'd like to."

"Ok, I'll arrange something then."

"Thank you." I smiled at him and finished my desert.

The sun had set by then and I couldn't stop a yawn. Seeing me, Edward too started yawning and we lay down on the grass, my eyes closing as I cuddled up near him. It seemed like hours before we heard a sound from behind. I felt Edward moving and opened my eyes to see a guard standing right next to us.

"We need to return to the palace, Your Highness, My Lady," he said and Edward nodded.

We got up and packed the picnic stuff, getting back on our horses and rode to the palace. Handing the horses to the stable boy and the picnic basket to the maid, Edward escorted me to my room and left me at the door.

"See you tomorrow, Bell," he said, kissing my hand before he turned and left.

I opened my door and went straight to bed, collapsing on the comfortable mattress and immediately falling asleep, dreaming sweet dreams about the two of us riding in the forest towards a mountain that shone brightly.

* * *

**Hope you all liked it. Please review, i love hearing your thoughts on my chapters and how i can improve my self.**

**I'll be putting up a poll soon, please do vote as it decides what i write in the next chapter.**

**Shout out to Gummy for the idea and Isabella, I love writing her! I hoped you liked it and can't wait to read your review.**

**Shout out to Abizeau for beta-ing so quickly.**

**Shout out (or not ;)) to the Discord for motivating me to write during corona vacation.**

**Stay safe and healthy. See you soon**

**Love**

**Rowe**


	18. Royal Life Glimpse 1

**Hello everyone. I am back! And with that, a new chapter too. Anyways, I thought it was time for me to do a chapter from the Crown Prince's POV so here you go.**

**Warning, there is a bit of french in this text. There will be a translation at the bottom for those who do not understand French!**

**Please do read the AN at the end as it contains some very important points!**

**Here's chapter 15:**

* * *

**Edward POV:**

I couldn't believe that already ten days had passed since the girls got here. It seemed like they've been here for ages. However, one look at the calendar was enough to tell me that I was wrong. Today was the 12th of May and they had arrived on the 2nd. I've been on plenty of dates by now, but only a few had been enjoyable. Those that I truly enjoyed were the ones with Tess, Zora, Bell and Bella. These two girls did have similar nicknames, and they had me well confused. And I knew that there was a Belle too. How would I ever be able to differ between their names? The time I've spent with Rowe was also good, but most of our meetings have been in larger settings. I'd need to take her out properly for the cameras. But that could wait. With 25 girls left, I found it hard to date as well as focus on my duties as Crown Prince.

Stuck in my office, I tried to focus on the reports mom had sent earlier. I'd been at them since breakfast, but I really couldn't seem to focus. Whose idea was it to agree to take the full work load? Mine! Well, as long as I couldn't focus on these reports, I decided to plan a few dates. I needed to narrow down the girls. I grabbed the pile of forms of the selected, pushing the reports aside. Closing my eyes, I randomly picked a form and it revealed to be the hometown girl, Lady Josephine Blakely from Angeles. I decided to take her out for lunch and quickly looked through her form to find what she liked.

Taking a piece of paper, I quickly wrote out a note inviting her to a lunch date. I opened my door to find a maid passing by and I asked her to give the note to Lady Josephine. Then I decided to go for a walk, knowing quite well I wouldn't be able to focus. Grandpa had been right about that. But before walking out, I decided to change into my favorite blue t-shirt. Stepping out of my room, I first went to the kitchen to let the head chef know my plans for lunch. Then I walked out into the garden.

Hearing laughter come from one side, I rounded the corner to see Rowe, Bell, Bella and Tess with Josephine. I walked towards them and Bell caught sight of me.

"Edward, join us," she invited me with a smile.

"Yes do," Bella added.

"How are you Ed?" Rowe asked me as I sat down with the girls.

"I'm fine, what about you girls?" I answered as I looked at all of them.

"Quite well, Your Highness," Josephine replied.

"Please call me Edward," I said, shaking my head. Would I have to tell each girl separately to call me by my name?

"You should then call me Jo," she replied, while everyone around us laughed.

"I presume you got my letter?" I asked her, wanting to be sure.

"Yes, I did, I'll meet you at three," she replied.

An awkward silence lapsed as we all got silent.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be working?" Bell asked me, breaking the spell.

"I bet he couldn't focus," Bella interjected before I could reply.

I just nodded to confirm her statement, but I didn't like being caught like this. Was it really that easy to tell?

"Shouldn't you be in the Women's Room, right now?" I asked curiously. They ought to be having lessons right now.

"We were just relaxing, no classes today." Tess replied.

"I see. Want to do something right now?"

"What?" Rowe asked.

"Let's have a race," Jo suggested.

"In these dresses? And heels?" Bell asked. "We should at least change our shoes."

"Good idea," Rowe agreed, "we'll be back in 15 minutes?"

* * *

The others agreed and ran off to change and leaving me to wait. 15 minutes seemed like eternity but soon the girls were back. It seemed like their maids had found them all sneakers as all of them were wearing them under their comparatively shortened dresses. Rowe had changed into a green dress that ended just above her ankles and fit her slim form completely. Bell had chosen a silver version of the same dress while Jo had changed into a mysterious indigo coloured dress. Bella was wearing pink and Tess had chosen blue. Their sneakers were complimentary to their dresses.

"Ready, Edward?" Jo questioned once they all had assembled.

I nodded in response. The girls walked over and started to form a line.

"Last one to the apple tree in the middle will have to do as we say," Bell said, with a twinkle in her eye.

I knew which tree she was talking about. There was a huge apple tree right in the middle of the garden, which I could see from my office's window. And apparently, the hospital wing faced that way too, as six years back the medical team had reached there the instant I had fallen when trying to race Nazia up. I turned to see Rowe nodding in agreement, she too knew which one Bell meant, she had been with me when I had fallen down all those years back.

"How will we know which one it is?" Tess asked as the others didn't know which one Bell had referred to.

"It will be right in the middle of your path, facing the medical wing," Rowe replied, "you can't miss it."

"Ok, game on," Bella agreed. "Let's race."

"I'll count to three and then we begin," I said and lifted a finger. "One….Two….Three, go!"

As soon as I had said it, the girls took off and I hurried after them. We raced across the garden at full speed and soon I was in the lead. However, Rowe and Bell joined me too. Since we three knew our way, I thought it would be one of us to win. However, Jo pulled ahead soon and was the first to reach the tree. Bell and Rowe tied for second position and I joined them mere seconds later. Soon Bella and Tess came in sight, both neck to neck. But, at the last moment, Bella pulled ahead and reached us first, mere seconds before Tess could enter under the shade.

"Congrats, Jo," Bella said, panting and trying to slow down her breathing.

"Well, Tess," Jo started speaking, "it's time we decided what you should do."

Jo pulled us all in a huddle and asked us what we thought we should get Tess to do.

"Well, ever since I showed her the library, Tess has been stuck there," Rowe said.

"We should get her out, it was difficult convincing her to come out today," Bell agreed.

"Let's set a time limit to her time in the library," Bella suggested and the others nodded in agreement.

I agreed too, I had often seen Tess heading towards the library. So we finalized that we would limit Tess's time somehow or other.

"So, Tess," Jo started to say. "We have found that you love spending time in the library."

"Yes, I do," Tess replied. "I want to learn more about pre-Illean history."

"Well, Tess," Rowe said, "we think you spend too much time in the library."

"So, we have decided to limit your time there," Bella continues.

Tess looked shocked so I quickly intervened, "Tess, you should spend more time with the others too and get to know them. So what about spending an hour or two with the others aside from lunch, dinner, and classes?"

"Hmm, maybe you are right," Tess fell into a thought. "Ok, fine. An extra hour in the Women's Room won't hurt."

"Yayy!" the others screamed in delight and Tess grinned.

The girls fell in a huddle and I heard whispers of doing a re-match. I shook my head mentally, knowing that some way or the other they would loop me in, too. As they ended their meeting, I saw a grin on Rowe's face.

"Let's see who reaches the top of the tree first," she announced, looking in my direction and smirking.

I knew she was thinking of me falling down the last time I had raced to the top of this tree. I was about to refuse when the others looked at me, their expressions daring me to refuse.

"Ok," I agreed after thinking for some time. Maybe this time I won't fall?

The girls quickly surround the tree and started climbing. I joined them, climbing from branch to branch. I saw Bella helping Tess along the way as the other three climbed further along. Rowe stopped, reached a high branch and swung her legs over it. Bell and Jo followed her and I soon joined them. Bella and Tess joined soon as well and then all were sitting on different branches near the one Rowe and Bell had chosen.

"Perhaps now you'll be able to focus on the reports," Rowe suddenly said, completely taking me by surprise.

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"Well, you have relaxed enough with us and we took your mind away from all those things," Bella answered in agreement with Rowe.

"Oh dear, look at the time," my glance suddenly fell on my wristwatch as I was about to agree with those two, "its 2:30 pm already."

"What!?" Jo shrieks. "I need time to prepare, see you soon Edward."

With that, Jo suddenly dropped to the ground and ran towards the castle doors. We couldn't help but burst into laughs. I quickly climbed down too, so that I could go and change and waved the others goodbye.

* * *

Heading towards my room, I was still thinking of what to wear. I opened my cupboard and looked in to find the best suit. Then my eye caught sight of a casual blue suit and I decided to wear that. Quickly changing, I brushed my hair that had fallen out of place due to the race with the girls. Satisfied with my choice, I left my room to find my sister at the door.

"What is it, Nazia?" I asked her.

"Nothing much, Ed," she replied. "Where are you going?"

"On a date," I said, looking at my watch. It was 2:45 pm. "and I need to run"

"Ok, good luck," Nazia called out after me as I started walking towards the selected's wing.

Soon I found myself outside of Jo's room. Upon knocking, I learned that Jo needed five more minutes, so I waited. Five minutes later, the door opened and I saw Jo step out. She was wearing a bluish long dress that ended a little above her ankles from the front and touched the ground from the back. She had paired that with black heels and blue earrings and looked stunning. Holding out my hand, I offered it to Jo, who took it and we walked towards one of the side rooms on the third floor. The doors opened and I heard Jo gasp as she took in the view of the gardens that we could see from the balcony.

"Like it?" I asked Jo.

"I love it," she replied, her eyes trying to take in everything.

"Look, there's that tree we raced towards," she said, easily identifying the one tree where we had fun with the others.

"Indeed, it is," I replied and pulled out a chair for her to sit on.

As soon as she sat, I joined her at the table and soon the food was served. Opening the dish, I heard her gasp as she saw that the menu had pasta and loads of cream sauce. I knew she loved it and hence had it prepared for her. Since both of us were hungry after the exertion we had earlier, we attacked the pasta and soon it was finished.

"It was delicious, thank you, Edward," Jo said once we had finished.

"My pleasure, dear," I replied. "Well, tell me a little bit about you."

"So, I am an only child and I love coding. Currently, I'm studying at University of Angeles and I intend to open an e-commerce company. What about you?"

"Well, I have been training my whole life to be the next King, so yeah practically that's what I am good at. I don't mind doing budgets, but at times it can get stressful." I replied, while motioning for the butler to serve the desert.

"Hmm. Well I can speak French too," Jo said as the strawberry tarts were served. I really loved them.

"Really!? That's great. J'espère que tu passes un bon moment?" I asked motioning for her to take some.

"Oui. What do you do when you are free?" she said, after picking a few of them and I took one myself.

"Read books, spend time with Nazia, watch movies, and now, taking you all out!" I winked at her at my last statement and Jo giggled.

"What about you? What do you love doing the most?" I asked her

"Well, reading, coding, running, riding… anything related to sports," she replied.

"Well, my favorite sport is football," I said.

"Really! I love it too."

"What about your parents?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"Well, my dad, Thomas Blakely, is the CEO of a shipping company and my mom, Rose Blakely, is a former model."

I couldn't help but notice that she seemed a little distant when talking about her parents. Maybe they put a lot of stress on her? Some upper-class parents still did that.

"What colour do you like, Edward?" Jo suddenly asked me.

"Blue. What about you?"

"Indigo. It's kind of like blue but still a lot different."

"That's great," I replied.

"Mm, these are great," Jo said, eating yet another of the tarts.

"My favorite desert. I've got the love for them from my grandmother," I explained.

"Evidently," she laughed.

"Oh, look at the time," I suddenly glanced at my watch. It was 4:30 pm. "I have to go and focus a bit on those reports," I added, looking apologetic.

"No worries, I had a great time," Jo said, getting up.

I escorted her to her room and kissed her hand before leaving her at the door and walking back towards my suite. I really needed to get some work done.

* * *

Hours later, I heard a knock on my door. It opened a little, and I saw grandpa peek in.

"Come in grandpa," I said, quickly shoving the papers I had been working on aside. I had managed to do a lot of work and only a little was left.

"How was your date, Edward?" he asked me, sitting on my bed.

"It was great, grandpa," I replied.

"And how is your work going along?"

"Fine."

"You know, you aren't expected to do a lot of work right now."

"I know, but I want to," I replied.

"Well, just remember this then, you can always take a break!"

"Ok, grandpa."

"Want to talk about the selection?" he offered.

"Ok," I said.

What was the harm in discussing it with him? He too had had his own selection years ago.

"Well, do you like the girls?"

"Yes, grandpa. They have a range of personalities."

"They always do," he chuckled as if remembering his own time. "Anyone you want to eliminate?"

"There are a few, but I'm scared as to how they will react."

"Did you feel anything with them?"

"No," I replied.

"Well then, just tell them it would be a waste of time for them to be here."

"Ok, grandpa, that's what I'll do. Thanks," I said, and quickly took out a piece of paper to write down the names of those who I wanted to eliminate.

"I'd better go check on your mother," grandpa said and left my room giving me a good luck sign.

Sighing, I got up and asked a guard to bring the six girls who I was going to eliminate and returned to my study. Soon I heard a knock and then ladies Katlyna, Zoe, Echo, Coral, Carolyn and Sara entered the room.

"Ladies," I took a deep breath. "Thank you for entering the selection and giving me a chance." I paused. "However, I have felt nothing for you and it would be wasting the time of all of us for me to keep you in the selection. Hence, I am sending you back home."

A few of them had tears in their eyes as I said this.

"I wish you the best of luck in your future. Please go and pack, someone will be along to escort you back to your homes."

As soon as I finished speaking, a few of them ran away, while the others nodded and left without a fuss. I took a breath of relief that it went as smoothly. Sixteen down, eighteen more to go before I can find my 'One'!

* * *

I decided to take a walk in the gardens, but tried to avoid any of the selected this time. However, plans never really work out and I couldn't help but overhear a few of the girls during my walk. I had walked away from where I could hear them and yet there were more girls on the other side of the garden. I recognized ladies Zoraya, Everly, Adara and Lyssa talking about something and couldn't help but hear them talk about a birthday. Listening in closely, I learned that Lady Lyssa's birthday was in five days. I knew then and there what I needed to do and quickly went inside to get mom, grandma, Nazia and Rosita on board with my idea. They agreed with me, and soon a birthday ball was being planned for Lady Lyssa. I was glad that I could think of such ideas in a short time, but now I needed to think of a birthday present. Musing over it for some time, I finally decided to enlist Nazia's help in getting the present.

Soon it was 9 pm and I left Nazia's room with her to go towards dinner. As we entered, I saw the girls rising but I quickly asked them to sit down. As soon as my sister had joined our parents, I cleared my throat and got the attention of the remaining nineteen girls.

"Ladies," I addressed them. Whose idea was it that I should tell them about the birthday ball? "I have heard that Lady Lyssa has a birthday in five days. So, in her honour, we will be holding a birthday ball on Saturday, and you all are invited."

As soon as I said that, there were shrieks of delight and the girls looked at each other with happiness. Lyssa was looking quite surprised at this announcement.

"Ladies," mom spoke over the din. Everyone became silent.

"Your maids have been informed and they will design your ball dresses. While Rosita will guide you on how to act during balls, as this will be the first one you all will be attending. Now, let's enjoy our meal."

As soon as mom said this, the footmen served the food, but I couldn't focus on it. I looked around at the girls and saw that they all were excited about the upcoming ball.

"Well, let them be excited," I thought. "They should have some fun every now and then."

* * *

**Translations:**

**_J'espère que tu passes un bon moment? = I __hope you're having a good time_**

**_Oui = yes_**

* * *

**Hope you all liked the chapter. Please review, I love hearing your thoughts my dear readers! It really helps me write better. Do tell me how you like our Crown Prince.**

**Ok, for those who submitted characters, please dm me on discord or pm me here about the dresses and accessories of your girls for the ball. The theme is coral colours!**

**As usual, shout out to Abizeau for beta-ing quickly and for the French help (I can only speak a little french myself 😂) so thank you Abizeau for the French help**

**See you soon with the birthday ball chapter!**

**One more thing, I'll be uploading a new story soon, Elite High School, an AU where all the elite go through high school phase. I'll be updating my profile with information soon and you cam reserve characters _after_ reading that information!**

**Anyways take care everyone and stay safe**

**See you soon**

**Rowena**


End file.
